Till the World Stops Spinning
by mypieceofmind
Summary: Back from America as the U-17 camp selection trainer, Echizen Ryoma will have to face his future while confronting his past. How will being so close to the man who captured his heart so long ago affect him now? What meaning does his current situation really have? Will he follow his heart, or disappear under pressure once again? A tale of the love, the loss, and the conflicts ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own POT…however all created characters and situations are all mine!

**Professional Guest**

Tezuka Kunimitsu stood anxiously in front of the airport terminal…on the outside he looked his usual stoic self, but inside anxiety was coursing through his viens. He waited patiently, behind the overly-excited fan girls and overly-zealous photographers and reporters…his eyes glued to the exit before him.

He finally dropped his gaze to the marble floor below, and stared for a long time…wondering how different things would be, how different HE would be now that they had been separated for such a long time.

The ear-busting squeals of the noisy girls caused Tezuka to snap his head up quickly…his eyes desperately searching for the figure he had been waiting here to see.

It was as if time suddenly crawled to an agonizingly slow pace, as the signature white ball cap came into view. Tezuka darted his eyes down momentarily…too anxious to catch a glimpse of his face just yet. Bright white tennis shoes glided across light gray marble. Dark denim covered long, legs…thick thighs. A black belt secured around perfectly shaped, slender hips…Tezuka's eyes traveled farther…over the tight black fabric of the V-neck t-shirt, pressing against the toned six-pack of the boy in question as he glided closer…a long loose braid of black hair draped over his small muscular shoulder, only the glimmering hints of green contrasting against the black tee as well as the thick shoulder strap of the black tennis bag resting over the same shoulder.

Finally, as the boy (now man) paused his movements, Tezuka allowed himself to get lost in the features of the face he knew so long ago. His deep golden cat-like eyes were focused uncaringly out the large bay airport windows, his strong but delicately flawless features illuminated by the incoming sunlight…frays of that silky black hair framing each feature perfectly.

This was the new Echizen Ryoma…an Echizen that Tezuka now realized he probably didn't really know. Since Tezuka himself stood at 6'3" now, he assumed that by the looks of it, his once 5'4" kohai now probably stood at 5'10". Though his frame was still much smaller than his own, it was now well built, toned and perfected by years in the professional circuit.

Tezuka let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and took in the whole scene. There he stood…Echizen…surrounded by flashing cameras, bombarded by loud voices…as he simply stared out the window to his left, no expression, no words.

Then another familiar face presented itself walking out from behind Ryoma. Bright blonde hair, stunning, sparkling blue eyes…he too had grown…now standing at probably 5'7"…Kevin Smith made his way in front of Echizen, leaning against his taller body and flashing a brilliant smile. He reach out with his left hand and grasped Ryoma by the chin, causing his eyes to finally meet with the crowd, "He's beautiful isn't he?" Kevin said to the group in his thick California stained English, the smile never leaving his face.

"Che," Ryoma retorted pulling his chin from Kevin's grasp…but not before glancing down at the smaller man and letting a small smirk fall over his lips.

What was with them? Tezuka wondered…as he watched the closeness of the pair. "Ike (Let's go)…" Ryoma said to Kevin as he readjusted his bag's placement and began walking forward. Still ignoring the reporters, he made his way silently through the crowd.

"Gomen (sorry)…he is a little anti-social…" Kevin replied to the reporters while nodding his head politely then jogging slightly to catch up.

"Wait! Echizen-san! Do you have high hopes for the Japanese youths you will be selecting for this years under 17 camp and tournament?" A bold reporter yelled to the retreating figures, a small recorder protruding from his hand.

Ryoma stopped briefly, turning his head just a bit to look back over his shoulder…his long hair gliding with the movement, "Hnnn…" his signature phrase slipped off his tongue, "mada mada dane." He finished with a smirk, before turning back to his original path.

"You really hate journalists, don't you?" Kevin asked, looking up towards Ryoma with a smirk of his own.

"Betsuni (not particularly)," Ryoma replied with a shrug. Kevin giggled a bit beside him, and shook his head.

"Nee (say), isn't that your old Captain?" Kevin asked when he saw Tezuka leaning against a near-by pillar.

That sentence alone caused Ryoma's calm pulse to quicken. He of course didn't let it show, but this was his biggest fear in coming back to Japan. After what happened between them, he wasn't sure if he was really ready to see Tezuka yet, not that he had a choice now.

As the tennis pro pair approached the stoic prodigy and stopped before him, Ryoma grasped the bill of his cap and brought it over his eyes "Buchou (captain)…" Rymoa muttered, without looking up.

"I'm not your captain anymore Echizen," Tezuka replied in his strong expressionless voice. In actuality it warmed his heart to hear that familiar name fall from Echizens lips, even causing it to accelerate and skip a beat.

"Che," was the smaller man's curt reply.

"Ryuzaki-sensei sent me to retrieve you…were you aware of this?" Tezuka asked confidently, even though his eyes were still casing over the beauty before him.

"Hai," Ryoma confirmed, "I just didn't know she was sending someone else." Kevin noticed the small tremble of Ryoma's clenched fist. Though it hurt his heart a little, he knew this was coming. He gently placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulder in comfort.

"Shall we go?" Kevin asked. Ryoma caught his bright blue gaze and watched as the blonde ran his slender fingers over the length of his messy braid. It was comforting, and he felt his frayed nerves from being so close to Tezuka calm enough to move forward.

"Aa," He answered…then raised his golden eyes to meet Tezuka's carmel ones, nodding for him to lead the way.

The three men exited the airport. They rode in silence in Tezuka's black mustang to their destination Seishun Gakuen. The entire ride Ryoma kept his eyes glued to the passing scenery, his chin resting heavily on his palm. His heart had calmed, but his mind was still reeling a mile-a-minute with unshaped emotions and unanswered questions.

Tezuka too had finally called himself…but with each passing glace at the man beside him…his heart skipped, nearly canceling out all the hard work he had put into chilling himself out.

* * *

On the Seigaku courts….

"I heard there is a professional coming to pick out potential players for the U-17 camp!"

"I wonder who it is?"

"Who do you think will get chosen…there is no way ALL the regulars are going right?"

"Is that pro even qualified to choose? I mean we don't even know who it is?"

All the babble had the current coach Inui Sadaharu's eye twitching. He wasn't sure of who was coming either, but none of his players were concentrating on anything! It was seriously irking his patience.

"The next one of my players to speculate over today's quest will be running 50 laps…finishing that off with a nice tall glass of Inui Special – Havoc #2 for refreshment," the massive man yelled across the courts with an evil grin, holding up a pitcher filled with a bubbling pink goo substance.

All the members paled immediately and returned to their training…without uttering another word.

"That was quite the threat….coach," Yamazaki Rei, Seigaku 3rd year Captain said from beside him. He was an average sized boy of 14, with brown messy hair and big, bright emerald eyes.

Inui peered down, "Ah…whatever it takes…" He answered before turning his attention back to practice.

Out of nowhere an overly-enthusiastic blur of red-hair caught the impending coach completely off guard; nearly knocking him to the ground when the agile man lept onto his back.

"Nee, was it really necessary to pull out that awful concoction Inui…they all looked like they'd die of fright, nya!" Kikumaru Eiji said from his perch on Inui's back.

Inui let out a heavy sigh and composed himself, "well none of them were focused…it can't be helped…would you like to get off my back…or would you rather be my first taste-tester Eiji?" His eyebrow raised and that same evil grin covered his strong features.

At this Eiji's eyes widened and he hurriedly removed himself from Inui's back. There was no way in hell he was letting that killer goo come anywhere near his mouth, "Mou…Oishi…Inui's being scary again…"

Oishi Shuichiro, who was now standing just behind them smiled fondly at his vibrant lover, ruffling his hair softly, "Ma ma, (now, now)…he was only trying to get you off him Eiji, there's no reason to be scared…how are things going Inui?" he asked.

"Things are ok here, it's just with all the excitement over the pro guest…my players seemed to have forgotten what's important, do you know anything about it Oishi?" Inui asked without taking his eyes away from where his regulars were now gathering on court A.

"Iie…but there has to be a reason Ryuzaki-sensei called us here," Momoshiro Takeshi answered aloud as he, Kaidoh Kaoru, and Kawamura Takashi approached.

"Saa…we can only wonder…" Fuji Shusuke added as he too joined the now almost complete group of the 'legendary' Seigaku tennis regulars.

"It seems like all of you are finally here," a strong feminine voice called out from behind them. All 7 men turned to face their old Coach.

"Aa, we're all here…well almost all of us anyway…what's with the sudden get-together Ryuzaki-sensei?" Momo asked.

"That's the reason," Ryuzaki Sumire answered, raising her hand to point in the direction of the hill facing the side of the courts. 7 pairs of eyes followed her gesture, and then 7 jaws fell slack.

Standing on the hill, quietly observing the bustling practice of his former school's tennis team…was Echizen Ryoma…joined by American Kevin Smith and ex-captain Tezuka Kunimitsu.

TBC

A/N: Hello All! So I decided to write a new story! I know I need to finish my other ones, but hey when creativity strikes…what is an author to do? The length of this fanfic will depend on the reader's responses. It is definitely set to at least be several chapters, however if I get lots of favs/follows and of course reviews, I will most assuredly keep it going for much longer than that.

So with that said. I hope you enjoy this! And please if you like it…want it to keep going…let me know through reviews and follows! I love hearing my reader's thoughts and ideas…if there is a pairing you would like to see, feel free to let me know and I will surely see what I can do! Plot ideas? – throw them out there and I'll try to work them in!

FYI – this story is yaoi….meaning BOYxBOY…so if you don't like it, then don't continue ;)

Thanks ahead of time for all your support…see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own POT…I do however own all my characters and story lines.

A/N: **animelover4ever69: Thank you so much for the follow and the review. I hope to hear more from you!**

**Respect**

"Is…is…is that really Ochibi?" Eiji whispered to Oishi as they all took in the sight before them. Just as Tezuka had realized…all 7 now stood dumbfounded realizing that the man they were looking at was not the same Echizen Ryoma they knew before.

"He's gorgeous…" Fuji mumbled wide-eyed to himself. His pulse quickened when the wind blew Ryoma's now lengthened hair causing the loose strands to dance and the braid to fall from his shoulder to his back. He really was a sight to see.

They hadn't seen him since he returned briefly for the U-17 camp at age 14. As a matter of fact, they hadn't heard from him either. Momo had grilled Tezuka and Fuji, the two who had the most contact with him before he left, but neither one of them gave an inch. It was as simple as one minute he was there, the next he was gone…without a word.

The group made their way over to their old teammates. Ryoma was engrossed in a small conversation with Kevin, while Tezuka just stood there…still trying to maintain his composure.

"…Iie…it's too soon to tell. His form needs work…" Kevin said as the old regulars approached them.

"Echi—" Momo began before being interrupted.

"OOO-CHHII-BIIIII!" Eiji yelled. He launched himself forward and grasped tightly to Ryoma's lithe body. Ryoma stumbled a little, bumping into to Tezuka. Waves of electicity lit his shoulder on fire from the contact and his eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't even noticed the other members of his old team until right then.

"Eiji-sempai," Ryoma said in surprise.

"Ochibi! Where have you been? We've missed you! And you left without a word! And didn't even write!" Eiji whined.

"Gomen…" Ryoma mumbled, pulling Eiji off him.

Everyone gave their greetings. Filling Ryoma in on what had been happening with all of them briefly. He was surprised to hear about the development between Oishi and Eiji, but he had figured it'd happen at some point.

Oishi was a physical therapist now, and Eiji was his assistant. Kaidoh was now a pet trainer and shop owner…the only part of that that made sense was that animals would probably not be as afraid of him as people. Kawamura was of course still running his father's shop. Momo ended up as the tennis coach in the Seigaku high school, and Fuji as a journalist/photographer.

"Well now…I do believe I have some tennis player's to showcase to you," Inui said to Ryoma as the conversations died down.

"Aa," Ryoma replied. He adjusted his hat and then followed Inui to the courts.

"Minna (everyone)…line up!" Inui yelled as they entered the courts. All the players gathered standing in rows of twelve that stretched across the courts. The regulars formed a straight parallel line at the very front. "This is Echizen Ryoma…he has been assigned as one of the trainers for this year's U-17 selection camp. He was once a part of this team, as well as a part of the camp. This is his 8th year as a professional. He will be observing you for the rest of practice. His focus will of course be on the regulars, however, he will be most likely be participating as a trainer in the future as well…so do not think he will not be looking for potential in all of you for the years to come. Now, I will be turning the regulars over to him and his partner Kevin Smith…who is also a professional from America. You are to follow their orders specifically."

"Tsk," one of the taller regulars frowned, "Inui-sensei…we don't even know this character. I personally don't want to be handed over to a guy that may not even be much of a player…pro or not."

Just before Inui was able to reprimand his rude player, Ryoma cut in, "Hnnn," he said with his tell-tale smirk, "you've got quite a mouth." Ryoma took his hat off, placing it on Kevin's head. He then dropped his bag and pulled out a bright red racket.

"One point," he said smugly. "If you can get one point, you win…you all join the U-17…and I leave." His challenging golden eyes pierced into the mouthy boys deep brown ones.

"Wagatta (I got it)," the young boy replied twirling his own racket in his hand, "I'm—" he was quickly cut off.

"I'll ask your name if I think it's necessary," Ryoma said, making his way to court A, "you serve."

"Jeez, and I thought he hadn't changed…" Momo said with a smile.

Kevin giggled from beside him, "He has…that kid is in trouble…" he said smiling and pulling Ryoma's hat up to reveal his gleaming blue eyes. "I'll Ref Ryo!" Tezuka and Fuji both mentally flinched at the nickname, their frowns barely evident.

Kevin ran up quickly and sat in the referee seat next to the court, "not like you'll need it…" he mumbled.

Everyone else gathered around the outer fence to watch. The regulars looked rather smug at first…but the older men just quietly focused. It had been a long time since Echizen Ryoma played a match in front of them, and Kevin's behavior told them that something was about to happen.

THUD…..THUD….THUD…

Ryoma closed his eyes and listened from across the court while the young boy got ready to serve. Without opening his eyes…he began to bounce on his toes…the white aura of the pinnacle of perfection started to radiate off him gently; surrounding his body in a bright, eloquent glow.

"What the hell is he thinking?!" Momo said to no one in particular. "It's just a middle school brat!"

"Saa…it looks as though he plans to show no mercy," Fuji replied quietly. The sight of Ryoma in this state had his entire body trembling.

The boy served. His form was unique, his serve was strong…for his age he was obviously skilled, but before the sound of the neon ball hitting Ryoma's racket finished resonating…the ball had been returned with pinpoint accuracy directly next to the young player's foot. And Ryoma hadn't even opened his eyes.

"15-love!" Kevin announced on cue.

"Try again…" Ryoma said.

He was flashing a bright smile. A smile that not a single one of his old teammates had ever seen and with the combination of that and his unshielded features as well as his glowing aura…he was stunning. Tezuka's eyes followed Ryoma's every move. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath caught in his throat. If he thought that Echizen was beautiful before…he was simply fooling himself. In this moment, Ryoma looked like some kind of mythical Greek God.

For 3 minutes…the young player tried his best to gain some ground, but it was no use. Ryoma never once let him return. The kid served, and every time before he could react…a point was scored.

The other Seigaku members were speechless; the smug looks completely blown off their faces. None of them knew what was going on…or what they seeing…but they knew it was incredible, and it lit a deep fire in each of them. "He's not even looking…" One of them whispered.

After 6 minutes, the game was over. Ryoma returned to his normal state and watched the boy across from him carefully. There was only a small amount of regret mixed in with the light of determination behind the boy's eyes. Ryoma smirked and made his way to the net.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Tachibana…Tachibana Sou," the brown haired, brown eyed boy replied from the baseline.

"The rest of you come here," Ryoma said a little louder without taking his eyes away from Tachibana.

Each of the young regulars slowly made their way on the court, standing in a line on the other side of the net.

"Where's your captain?" Ryoma asked sternly.

"That's me…I am Yamazaki Rei," Yamazaki answered, stepping forward.

"Do you have enough of a grip on your team to organize them in front of the side wall each with their racket and a ball…or do I need to do that for you as well," Ryoma asked the young player.

Rei cut his eyes in anger, but didn't dare reply out of line, "Hai."

"I'll be over in 5 minutes, I believe I have a group waiting to ask a few questions," Ryoma said before walking over to his old teammates.

As mad as the 14 year old was, he understood the reason behind Echizen's harshness. One of his members spoke rudely and out-of-line…and that falls back on the captain. He suppressed his frustration and led his team to the side wall.

"Echizen, was that really necessary? He was just a kid, you didn't really have to go all out," Oishi commented when Ryoma came over to them.

"Che," Ryoma gruffed, taking his hat back from Kevin and resting it on his head, "if that's what you all are thinking…then I have more important things to do." With that he walked off in the direction of the young team he was assessing.

"You got it wrong," Kevin said, his head dropping slightly, "Ryoma plays every opponent at his absolute best…he isn't the kid you knew…and he does it simply because—"

"He thinks every player deserves that respect…not matter the skill level…right?" Tezuka finished for him.

"Un!" Kevin answered, looking towards Tezuka and grinning. Then he bounded off in the direction Ryoma had disappeared to.

Tezuka's words sunk in with all of them. Each felt a little guilty for thinking that way…except for Fuji who had the same train of thought as Tezuka. Soon the group moved to observe what Ryoma was having the boys do now while Inui stayed behind to run practice with the other members.

Intro of the young Seigaku – the most important ones listed first...

**Captain: Yamazaki Rei – 3****rd**** year**

Appearance: Shaggy light brown hair (kinda like Fuji's) and big, bright emerald green eyes. 5'6" and 130 pounds. Small frame.

Traits: He is a little cocky, but holds high respect for those that are in a position of authority. He is a strict but lively captain. He is intelligent, top 5 in grades, and speaks English well.

**Vice-captain: Tojiro Chiaki – 3****rd**** year**

Appearance: shoulder length black hair, kept in a low pony-tail and sharp, navy blue eyes. 5'7" and 145 pounds. Muscular frame.

Traits: He is usually quiet. Extremely observant and creative. Enjoys writing poetry and playing piano as well as tennis. He is also very intelligent and always place in the top 3. Can speak French as well as English.

**Member 1: Tachibana Sou – 2****nd**** year**

Appearance: Short brown hair and intense brown eyes, oval shaped. 5'8" and 152 pounds. He has a larger frame, but is still athletic built.

Traits: He is extremely arrogant. Sometimes he can be loud. He is the younger brother of Tachibana from Fudoumine…but for certain reasons is a part of Seigaku. He doesn't have notable talents besides tennis, but he is very loyal to his closer friends.

**Member 2: Kuroda Arashi – 3****rd**** year**

Appearance: Long blonde hair, usually tied loosely and laid over his shoulder, but kept back high when playing tennis and lavender eyes (looks very feminine…but still manly…basically a pretty boy). 5'5" and 120 pounds.

Traits: He is the team's genius or "tensai". He has a strong personality…with a slightly sadistic side…(Fuji complex lol). He only really speaks out if he feels it's needed. He tends to stray away from people other than the regulars. Very good with children, plays the violin, and is number 1 in grades. Outwardly he is quiet and gentle…inside he has his own demons.

Others:

Saito Hiromi – 2nd year; Okabe Mizuki – 3rd year; Ueda Kira – 2nd year; Matsuoka Taijima – 2nd year; Yano Shizuro – 3rd year


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, but the new characters and the plot is mine

A/N: I promise that this is a romance story! I also promise it is M rated for a reason…however, I need to have a few chapters to set everything up, so please bear with me. Thanks.

**Animelover4ever69: I have no idea what OT3 means lol…im not good with that stuff…but you will soon discover Kevin and Fuji's positions are a little different from best friends, yeah I mean they are…but it's a bit more complicated…you'll see…and I hope you like it. **

**Itachisgurl93: again, no clue what OT5 or OT6 means :(…enlighten me if you want…but as I told animelover4ever69…Kevin and Fuji's roles are slightly twisted…I hope you enjoy what I do with them**

**Thank you both so much for reviewing, you have no idea how much that means to me! Please please please continue! **

**Cold vs. Harsh**

Ryoma watched carefully as each of the 9 regulars self-rallied against the side wall of Seishun Gakuen. Kevin stood back against a tree, observing closely as well.

"Back up three steps," Ryoma called out when he reached the end of the line. He paid attention to small details…how the boys stepped, how they held the racket, the slight change in wrist movement when they increased power, eye movement…shoulder rotation…it was these small changes that he looked for.

Walking up to the captain…he pulled a fresh ball from his pocket and threw it against the wall to cause Rei to now have to rally with two balls. He moved down and did the same for Tachibana, eyeing carefully both boys' reactions. Following the same pattern he approached an average built boy with longer black hair pulled to the nape of his neck…adding a second for him as well. Finally he reached the farthest member…a very small framed boy with long blonde hair…he threw a second there too.

"Four steps back," he commanded. The team was now almost flush with the trees. Their movements changed, but none of them lost concentration. He watched for several more minutes.

"If you have two balls…continue…those with one you may stop and take a break," the 5 boys with only one ball did as they were told…moving off to the side to rest and watch. "Kevin, get your racket."

"Hai, Hai!" Kevin replied. Once he had his racket in hand he walked up behind the blonde boy, who was furthest from Ryoma (who was behind the Captain).

"That takes a lot of control…" Kawamura said to his friends who were watching along with him.

"You mean rallying two balls?" Eiji asked, looking up at Taka.

"Mm," Kaidoh answered, "both balls are hitting the same spots on the wall, ensuring that they will bounce back within reach."

"Damn…that's not easy…and all four of them are still going," Momo added quietly.

"Hmm," Fuji hummed, "so what's next?"

"Ready?" Kevin asked Ryoma from his position at the opposite end.

"Aa." He replied simply. Both Kevin and Ryoma moved next to the players at the ends and started rallying one of their balls with them. They changed direction, spin, and power…watching closely as the kids returned them. Then they stepped back into the trees, continuously rallying…instructing the boys to do the same.

After several minutes, both the captain and the blonde finally lost focus and fell to the ground. Without a word Kevin and Ryoma began the process with the other two. Before long those two fell as well; however, Ryoma and Kevin continued.

They were rallying four balls now, they were running and weaving between the trees to return the shots hit by the other…Kevin was hitting to Ryoma and vice versa. Everyone watched in awe.

Kevin let out a loud laugh, "You bastard! Stop aiming for my right side! I'm eventually going smack this tree!"

Ryoma released a small laugh himself, "mada mada dane!"

"For Christ's sake! Don't give me that crap!" Kevin retorted in English, still laughing.

Finally both pros ended the rally by catching one ball with their hand and rolling the other across the top of their racket, and bouncing it up and down lightly.

"Sugoi! (amazing!) Ochibi! (basically means 'baby or child or baby boy')" Eiji said loudly, "Let me try!" He started to bounce towards the wall, but Oishi caught him by the collar.

"We'll play that game later, Echizen is in the middle of something right now," Oishi scolded lightly.

"Mou!" Eiji pouted, "I wanted to do it too." The older men surrounding him laughed quietly.

"You four will attend the camp," Ryoma said as he started to pack his bag…Kevin doing the same. The young 9 boy's eyes widened in shock, some in agony.

"What the hell do you mean?!" yelled Tachibana, "You pick something this important over a self-rally session?! Really?! You didn't even watch us play a match! How can you—"

"Enough Sou! 50 laps…now," Rei said walking up behind him.

"Demo! (but!)" Sou tried to argue, but failed.

"NOW SOU!" Rei said much more forcefully. Sou huffed, and angrily complied by taking off to run his laps.

The other three lined up in front their new trainers. They bowed their heads politely, "Arigato Gozaiamus!" (Thanks a lot)

"Please forgive Sou…his personality may be rough, but he is a good teammate and guy," Rei said when the boys lifted their heads.

"His personality is none of our concern; it is his Captain's job to rein that in. His skills are what we are here for," Kevin replied after zipping up his bag. "Can we have the other names now?"

"Ah, I am 3rd year Tojiro Chiaki…vice-captain," the boy with the pulled back black hair answered quickly.

"And I am 3rd year Kuroda Arashi…they call me 'tensai'" the pretty blonde introduced himself.

"Hajimemashite,(formal 'nice to meet you')" they then replied in unison, bowing for a second time.

Kevin and Ryoma nodded in reply. "It will be a week before we come back. Your coach has requested that we work with the four of you closely before the camp. When we get back, we will go with you to your parents for permission to attend, as well as accompany us to a pre-training camp till the actual U-17 begins," Kevin said with a smile.

"Dismissed," Ryoma added without looking up from his bag. The three boys turned and headed back to the courts, where the others had already gone.

The professional pair turned to leave, "Echizen! Kevin!" Kawamura yelled before they could get out of ear shot, "Come to my shop later…all of us still have to catch up."

"Uis, (like 'ok'…an acknowledgement)" Ryoma replied without turning around, and then they were gone.

"Nee, doesn't Echizen seem a little cold now?" Eiji speculated aloud.

"What do you mean NOW, that brat has always been cold," Momo said.

"No…I mean…he's kinda harsh now," Eiji clarified, "I mean he barely acknowledged us…and left without even saying good-bye."

"Iie…(no)…it may seem that way, but he and Kevin still have another team to observe today," Ryuzaki said from behind the line of men she once coached. She was now retired, but remained very involved with the school.

"Where are they going now?" Oishi turned around and asked her.

"Fudoumine…I think," Inui interjected as he approached his friends. Behind him were the four boys that were chosen for the camp.

"What's with that guy? He such an ass," Sou said…obviously still bruiting over the assessment. This made Momo laugh loudly.

"Indeed he is," he spilled through his laughter.

"Do you understand how he chose you?" Tezuka asked, speaking for the first time in quite a while.

"Iie…it was just a stupid wall-rally…and my other teammates are just as good if not better…he didn't even have a chance to see what everyone could do!" Sou answered through gritted teeth.

"Do any of you understand?" Fuji asked, joining Tezuka in the conversation.

"Basics," Arashi answered bluntly.

"HAA?!" Sou asked rudely. (this is kind of a slangy way to ask what)

Arashi let out a small sigh, "Basics Tachibana-kun. Echizen-sensei was watching everyone's every movement, especially when he had us step back. Once he determined which of us had the best basic skill he dropped in the second ball to confirm it."

"That's still not good enough Sempai(Sou is a 2nd year and Arashi a 3rd year so he called him this to represent speaking to someone older than him)! What about Ueda's smash! Or Hiromi's drop shot! He didn't even care to see them!" Sou said, raising his voice in irritation. "He underestimated them!"

"If he underestimated them…tell me why he didn't make them stop the minute he added the second ball for the four of us?" Arashi asked, his tone unchanging.

"Ano (phrase equivalent to 'um')…" Sou began, clearly at a loss.

"He kept them going because he didn't want to count them out," Arashi explained, "then he dismissed them to test us further, seeing if he needed to drop any of us."

"Demo! None of us lasted when we got to the trees! So why?" Sou vented a little more quietly.

"Of course you didn't," Tezuka said plainly, "and he didn't expect you too. He and Kevin have 8 years of professional experience…8 years of special training…of course they would be able to play the way they did…they couldn't do that at your age either."

"They are…incredible," Chiaki finally spoke, "but why, may I ask, did Echizen-sensei play so hard against Tachibana-san in the beginning…if he knew his level, why did he play that way?" He looked up towards Inui-sensei for answers.

"Respect," Inui answered.

"Respect?" Sou said, his voice full of irritation again, "he just wanted to make me look like a fool."

Several people tried to correct him. Fuji, Tezuka, Inui, and even Oishi all started to speak; but, Rei beat them too it, "Iie. He played you that way because NOT playing you at his full strength would have been like a slap in the face. It would have been degrading to you, Sou."

This took everyone by surprise. It's not every day a 14 year old is blessed with wisdom. "If you had met him when he was your age, that's exactly what he would have done…you are not even close to how good he was when he was 14 and at that age he would have teased you, played with you, got your hopes up and then crushed you with pleasure," Kaidoh added, making his way forward.

"Tsk, whatever…" Sou said throwing his arms back over his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own POT…only my characters and plot.

**Itachisgurl93: I just wanted to add the explanations the first time I used the phrases…I know most of you know, but for those who don't…I figured it'd be a nice gesture. Once I've used them though, I won't do it again. So after a few chapters they will pretty much disappear. Sorry if it bothers you though. Anyway, thanks for explaining the OT5/6 thing. I noticed the senpai mistake after it was up lol…I hate that the m and n are right next to each other on the keyboard ;). Also let me know if switching between surnames and given names gets confusing. Then we can pick which one to go with from there if it does. Thanks again for reviewing…I hope you keep doing so…makes me smile…lol. **

**Animelover4ever69: thanks for the explanation! Try to keep in mind that Ryoma is older, but I'm going to try to keep his personality somewhat the same…but not when he is with Kevin or Tezuka…I think he should be a bit more mature and open with them…he is only human after all lol. Thanks for reviewing again…since you two are being really awesome ill try to wait for both of you to review before I post a new chapter….with that said, here ya go!**

**Daijoubu**

That night at Kawamura Sushi…

The group of old friends gathered happily. Everyone was noisy…well Eiji and Momo were…and stuffing their faces with awesome food. They shared stories, and memories, and thoughts. All laughing and enjoying the familiar company; 8 out of 10 of them were currently present.

"Mou! We've been here an hour! Is Ochibi even coming?" Eiji asked loudly, bouncing his knee impatiently.

"I'm sure he'll come," Oishi said, trying to calm down his antsy boyfriend. To keep him from bouncing, OIshi gently wrapped his arm around Eiji's slim waist…tugging just hard enough for the red-head to rest against his shoulder. Eiji immediately gave in. He sighed quietly and made himself comfortable.

Finally, the doors slid open and in walked the guests of honor. Kevin had his arm wrapped around Ryoma's waist, and Ryoma's arm was slung haphazardly over Kevin's small shoulder. Ryoma was practically being carried by the smaller man into the restaurant.

"BAKA! ('idiot or silly') Stand up now," Kevin said playfully, nudging his hip into Ryoma's, "We're here already…I'm not dragging you a step further."

Tezuka's heart throbbed painfully at the exchange. It was as if his heart was being tugged on, roughly. He wanted so bad to be the one holding that enticing body. Flash images of the past ran through his mind, causing him to shake his head and drop his eyes.

Fuji, on the other hand, took mere seconds before he was wrapping Ryoma's free arm around his own shoulder to assist Kevin in getting him to a seat. "What wrong Echizen?" Fuji asked quietly while they made their way to a seat.

"This stubborn fool hates pills…that's what's wrong…he's had a headache since we got to Fudoumine, and he still REFUSES to take a damn pill! Now he can hardly stand!" Kevin said with a little more irritation in his voice this time.

They got Ryoma seated, "I'll be fine after I eat." He said turning to Kevin and smiling the best he could in his current state. The reason he had such a headache was sitting in this room. Thoughts of Tezuka…memories of them…had been swirling through his head since the moment he laid eyes on the man. The memories pulled at his soul, making shapeless emotions swell up inside him. Passing the old university court had nearly brought tears to his eyes. It had all just been too much, and now here he was…sitting only a few feet away from the beautiful problem.

"Baka…" Kevin whispered as he took his place next to Ryoma. He put his pouty face in the palm of his hand and rested himself on the counter.

For the next three hours everyone talked. Ryoma ate, and it perked him up enough to enjoy the atmosphere. He chatted with Fuji about life and his career; laughed with Momo over silly accounts of the past; listened to stories of Oishi and Eiji…and their new rehab facility; watched Kaidoh antagonize Momo to the point of nearly having to watch a fight; spoke to Kawamura about his family and to Inui about the training camp; he observed several people fall victim to Fuji's wasabi sushi switch…and hid himself behind Kevin when Inui brought out his new concoction.

Overall, he was having a great time. Kevin, with his over-bearing personality, spoke happily with everyone as well. It was pleasant…and warm…and made Ryoma feel like all this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Excuse me for a second," Ryoma said, breaking his conversation with Inui and Kevin to head to the restroom. He got about 5 steps forward before his head started to spin once again. It seemed the distractions and food weren't quite enough to ease the headache…slowly he collapsed and hit the ground with a thud.

"RYO!" Kevin yelled in conjunction with 5 other calls of the young man's name that echoed through the room. Everyone moved at once, but Kevin was closest and quickest. "BAKA! I've had enough!"

Kevin rolled Ryoma's body so that he was now lying on his back and climbed on top of him…straddling his hips. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a bottle of pills. Popping two into his mouth he reached out and grabbed the glass of water that Kawamura had rushed over with. He took a small drink and then forcefully pushed his lips over Ryoma's.

The familiar feeling of Kevin's lips on his own gained Ryoma's attention; and before he could react Kevin pushed his mouth open with his warm tongue. Ryoma's mouth was instantly filled with water, which he quickly swallowed away…taking the pills with it.

Tezuka watched with wide eyes as the blonde man captured Echizen's lips…at first it was very clear that it was a gesture to make him swallow the pills he so desperately needed to take; but soon it turned into just a bit more.

Once he had swallowed the contents forced into his mouth. Ryoma gently began to return Kevin's kiss. He raised himself up on one elbow and used the other hand to wrap possessively into Kevin's silky blonde hair. Kevin answered by moaning softly into the action and wrapping Ryoma's braid around one of his hands, using it to intensify the kiss and then to pull Ryoma away. "That in no way makes up for this…next time just take the damn medicine Ryo."

Tezuka's heart shattered. It was like running a nail into a stained glass window. He had hoped, and prayed, that it wasn't like that between those two. That maybe he would have the opportunity to resolve the past, and take a place back in Ryoma's heart. It was a selfish notion, that he was aware of…and maybe this was just karma…either way he was broken, and even though no one else in the room could see it…he knew Fuji could, because he couldn't help but let some of his pain mold into his expression.

"Gomen…" Ryoma whispered to Kevin, their foreheads still resting against one another. "I think I need to go lay down."

The rest of the party in the room was shell-shocked. They weren't heart broken, just severely taken aback. Watching the two beauties in this intimate exchange was enough to bring a blush to even Kaidoh's usually scary face.

"Are you two…" Oishi started, however he was unable to finish.

"Gomen minna…" Kevin said as he stood up and helped Ryoma to his feet. "I need to get him back to the hotel. The medicine will work better if he gets some rest." A smile fell over the young blonde's features, indicating to the rest that now was not the time for questions.

Ryoma merely slung his arm around the smaller man's frame and rested some of his weight on him. His head was spinning so bad that even opening his eyes was not an option at the moment.

Everyone quickly said their good-byes, and Fuji once again immediately helped usher Ryoma out and into a cab. After that, the group slowly dispersed, each heading back to their own lives.

Fuji and Tezuka walked quietly through the park that led to their shared apartment. "You ok?" Fuji asked Tezuka about halfway through.

"Iie," Tezuka replied, his caramel eyes staring blankly straight ahead.

Fuji's heart ached, but he reached out and softly intertwined his hand with Tezuka's. The taller figure didn't pull away, he simply squeezed lightly and enjoyed the comfort of the tensai's touch.

They entered the apartment, and Tezuka reached for the light switch…but before he could reach it, Fuji's lips pressed firmly onto his, pushing him back just enough to pin him to the door. Slender fingers wrapped into his messy brown hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Fuji's lips were soft and warm…inviting…and Tezuka placed his large hands on the smaller figure's thin hips to lift him closer. Their bodies moved in sync…like a well-rehearsed dance…their mouths moved against each other, their tongues exploring and tasting passionately. The moment that Fuji slid his soft nimble hands down the length of Tezuka's chest and placed them beneath his shirt…he lost it…for that moment all the haunting dreams, torturous memories, and shattered hopes…retreated to somewhere far in the back of his mind.

Fuji pulled away slowly in desperate need of air although he kept their proximity close and continued running his hands along Tezuka's tight torso, "Shusuke," Tezuka whispered breathlessly…

"Daijoubu (it's ok)" Fuji whispered quietly in return…then pressed his lips against his lovers once more.

Across town…

"Feeling better," Kevin asked, looking down at Ryoma whose head was resting on his lap in the back of the cab. He slowly ran his fingers through the free frays of the cat-eyed man's hair…stroking the side of his beautiful face in the process.

"Nn," Ryoma answered in agreement while savoring the feel of Kevin's light touch.

"We here," the blonde said as the cab came to a stop. Both men exited the vehicle after paying the driver. They entered the grand hotel and made their way quietly to the elevator. "You ok?" he asked Ryoma when the doors were finally closed.

"Iie," was the simple reply he got. Both knew that they weren't really talking about the headache…but instead of saying anything else, Kevin simply wrapped his arm around Ryoma's, locking them together at the elbow. He rested his head against Ryoma's bicep and remained quiet until they reached the top.

Once inside their room, Ryoma made no move to illuminate the area, instead he turned his body and pinned the already waiting blonde against the door. He firmly pressed his lips against the smaller man's eliciting a small moan from him. Kevin responded quickly by wrapping his arms around Ryoma's broad back. He tugged gently at the tie securing the taller figure's long black hair. With the other hand he slowly raked his finger through to free the braid.

Tongues battled passionately for dominance, and Kevin gripped the now free silky strands to pull Ryoma in closer. His heart ached, but he knew this is what the man needed…what he himself needed. Their bodies moved in sync almost like every touch was calculated. In a matter of seconds, Ryoma had lifted Kevin up off the floor and tossed him onto the soft mattress of the cool bed, finally breaking the kiss.

Sapphire blue crystals pierced into flaming golden orbs, "Kevin," Ryoma whispered breathlessly, a twinge of uncertainty resting behind his brilliant eyes.

"Daijoubu," Kevin responded quietly before tangling his hands in the black silk curtains now raining down on either side of his lovers face and pulling him in for another heated kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, but I have my own characters and plot!

**Luchiaseiren: Thank you so much! i'm very glad you decided to take the time to review. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. Hope you continue to let me know what you think!**

**Bunnykim89: I'm sorry that's not a pairing you like, but keep in mind I listed this a TezRyo fic for a reason…and I can't leave out my sadist now can i…so fear not :) and please to continue to read and review for me…it really means a lot, and I really enjoy talking to everyone like this at the beginning of my chapters. Oh, and I will be giving glimpses of what happen before Ryoma left soon…so keep an eye out for the flashbacks! I'm sure you'll love them. Hope to hear from you again soon.**

**Itachisgurl93: THAT'S HOW I WANTED TO SPELL IT! It's been so long since I watched the anime and I was confused but everywhere I looked it up they spelled it shusuke…I like Syuusuke better…so from now on, that's how I'm spelling it…hope that doesn't confuse anyone lol oh and yes…the boys…it'll get better when I add in more of their antics…I like tennis, so I don't want the ENTIRE fanfic to be about the pairings….hope you don't mind…Fuji and Ryoma have very delicate roles, and when the flashbacks start…their positions will make more sense so for now just hang in there! Thanks again and again for reviewing! Please keep sharing your thoughts with me. Hope to hear from you again soon. **

**Animelover4ever69: glad to hear from you once again…and as you said…on to the next chapter!**

**Contact**

Three days cruised by in a flash for Kevin and Ryoma. They observed big name tennis schools like Rikkidai…St. Rudolph…Josei Shonan…and Hyotei of course. That proved to be an annoying encounter when Atobe Keigo showed up. It seemed like Ryoma NOT calling him monkey-king actually bothered the man, who was now running a huge law firm and owned a large tennis retreat. Ryoma tried his best to just ignore Atobe's presence…however, the man's cousin Atobe Shin was just as conceited and drove Kevin mad with his antics. Point was, that they had been to tons of schools…faced with tons of young, lively personalities…and they still had more to go, but at least today they had a rare break.

"Ohayo (morning)…" Kevin said sleepily as he rolled over and faced an already awake Ryoma. The man looked glorious in Kevin's opinion. He was sitting up on the edge of the bed, his bare muscular back shining under the heavy rays of the morning sunlight. His black hair was draped softly over one shoulder and tied loosely to keep it from splaying all over the place.

At the sound of Kevin's tired greeting, Ryoma tilted his head just enough to meet the blonde's bright blue gaze. "Ohayo," he said in return.

Kevin's eyes landed on the beat red scratch marks that tore down his lovers back. He rose up and ran his fingers gently over the thin stains, "Gomen," he mused quietly.

"Ki ni shinaide (don't worry about it)," Ryoma replied as he stood up and stretched his aching limbs. "I'm getting in the shower, you can sleep some more if you want."

"Iie…I need to get up…I'll cook something and then take one too after you get out," Kevin answered. He too lifted his tired body from beneath the sheets. His small toned torso was covered in light pink kiss-marks and he couldn't help but smile as he ran his fingers over them.

The two moved in separate directions; Kevin tossed on a blue robe and headed into the kitchen, and Ryoma remained bare…making his way to the large en suite (en suite means the bathroom is connected to the master bedroom by the way).

In the shower, Ryoma relaxed under the hot waves of water. His mind had thankfully been free of the over-whelming thoughts he was usually plagued with since he had been so busy, but it was moments like these when those thoughts would unfortunately cloud his heart again.

He missed Tezuka. As his own fingers dipped into his wet hair, his traitorous mind reminded him of the feeling of his captain hands doing the same. The hot water droplets were turned into the lingering sensation of the man's hot tongue expertly making its way across Ryoma's young chest. 7 years…and he still could not wash away those feelings. "Mitsu…" he mumbled sadly to himself as he lifted his face to let the beating water conceal his tears.

After cooking breakfast, the two pros switched roles…Kevin showered, and Ryoma ate the simple American meal the blonde had prepared. When Kevin finished, he entered the living space wrapped in his robe once again with a damp towel draped over his shoulders. He took in the sight of his partner slowly.

Ryoma had chosen a simple white button up tee and a pair of light blue denim jeans to wear for the day. The soft white fabric contrasted perfectly against Ryoma's California tanned skin and black hair that was pulled up into a high pony-tail leaving it to flow freely otherwise. His intense golden eyes shimmered and caused the gleam of green to pop brightly in the loose frays of hair that surrounded his face. God, he's perfect. Kevin thought to himself.

Beautiful, however, was the word that crossed Ryoma's mind as he watched Kevin get ready. The smaller man dressed himself in a blue v-neck that matched the color of his eyes accompanied by a pair of light blue denim jeans that matched his own. The sunlight bounced vibrantly off his smooth blonde hair, which was now dry and haphazardly flipping around the man's delicate features.

"Ready?" Kevin asked as they both finished lacing up their matching white tennis shoes.

"Un," Ryoma answered deeply.

They left the large hotel and decided to just walk around for a bit. It had been a long time since they had been in Japan and they wanted to just muddle around with no real purpose for a while. On their way down the street, they came across Kaidoh's pet shop. Seeing the bit of interest hidden in Ryoma's expression, Kevin suggested they go in.

After talking with the viper-like shop owner, they headed out and chose to go visit Oishi and Eiji's new rehab facility. They even went to see Fuji's new photography studio.

The pair stopped into Kawamura Sushi for lunch, and after exiting ran directly into Tezuka and Fuji who had apparently just finished lunch down the road.

"Hey there!" Kevin greeted them, bounding up and pulling Ryoma along by the hand. "Did you two just finish lunch too?"

"Mm. We ate at the Ramen shop down the block, did you two eat at Taka's," Fuji asked with his 'can't tell if it's fake or not' smile on his face.

"Yep!" Kevin answered, popping the 'P', "wanna walk with us for a bit?"

"Sure," Fuji answered without question. Somehow it seemed that Ryoma and Tezuka were getting swept up in the smaller pair's pace, being dragged along without consideration. In reality, both Fuji and Kevin just wanted their lover's to talk to one another. They were both tired of seeing the two men hurt over avoiding each other.

Tezuka walked on ahead, no real direction in mind. He just needed a little bit of distance to calm himself. He still got anxious whenever Ryoma was around, not to mention the pain caused by watching his old love bound up holding hands with another guy.

Ryoma followed behind him quietly. It's not that he didn't want to start up a conversation or something, he was just worried about what would come out of his bold mouth if he did so. So instead he opted to stay quiet and keep his words of adoration to himself. Kevin was only a step or two behind Ryoma and Fuji was in the back, silently observing the situation as usual. More than anything, and despite his own pain, the blue-eyed tensai wanted Tezuka to be happy…and all this ignoring was not getting the prodigy any closer to that emotion.

Suddenly Kevin jumped onto Ryoma's broad back, causing the taller of the two to lurch forward in surprise and wince slightly at the pressure put on the fresh claw marks. "Stop being stubborn and scared Ryo," Kevin whispered into Ryoma's ear.

"Che," he replied, trying not to be irritated at Kevin's bold declaration of his own shortcomings. This response made Kevin a little irritated himself, so he jumped down from his perch.

"Just talk to him," the blonde whispered before pushing Ryoma lightly with both hands.

Ryoma stumbled forward. The jolt caused him to run directly into Tezuka's large frame, startling them both. Kevin's 'light' push was actually rough enough to completely knock the tennis star off balance, but just before he began his decent to the ground…Tezuka turned and wrapped his strong arm around Ryoma's small waist and caught him.

Fire blazed between them…sparks that ignited a long lost passion…time stopped as bright golden embers stared in shock up at carmel glazed ones that mirrored the same astonishment.

"Are you ok?" Tezuka asked huskily, still completely lost in Ryoma's closeness.

"Ha…Hai," Ryoma stumbled…his eyes too never breaking from those above him. "Ano…Mits—I mean Bu—I—ah—Tezuka…you can let me go now." Ryoma said hesitantly, nearly calling him by the one name that was now forbidden on his tongue.

Tezuka's heart raced hearing the short formation of the nickname once given to him by his kohai…but he soon recovered himself and snapped away, releasing the smaller figure from his embrace. If he could have it his way, he would have never let go, but a small voice reminded him of the two people still following behind them.

"Gomen," Tezuka cleared his throat and apologized…returning to his upright position…his cheeks flushing lightly under a haze of pale pink.

Seeing this, Ryoma couldn't contain himself. "Pfft," he tried so hard to keep from laughing…but it was useless. He let himself laugh out loud at Tezuka's embarrassment…his embarrassment…and the entire exchange.

Tezkua looked down to the laughing boy, his eyes wide. It had been a long time since he heard Ryoma laugh like that. It caused butterflies to erupt in the pit of his stomach, and he too ended up being unable to keep the laughter at bay.

"ahh…ahh…gomen, gomen," Ryoma said as he laughter subsided. He looked up to Tezuka, "what have we been doing Buchou?"

"I'm not your—" Tezuka tried to correct.

"Save it," Ryoma interrupted, throwing his hand up as a signal. "You'll always be my captain."

This ALMOST made a fresh blush arise on Tezuka's face, but through his years of practice…the prodigy was able to suppress it completely.

"I know what's happening in everyone's lives, except for yours…" Ryoma said, turning his head to look forward and shoving his hands in his pockets.

That was all it took. Soon he and Tezuka were sharing stories; filling each other in on the past 7 years. Ryoma learned that Tezuka was now a sport surgeon, running his own practice. After his experience in Germany, he couldn't help but drawn to that field. The rehab, however, was not what drove him…it was the surgeons that corrected the initial injuries that gave him a direction to his life.

Tezuka in turn listened to details of the inner-workings of the professional circuit. He was drawn to Ryoma's descriptions of all the different places in America and loved seeing all the different expressions that crossed the younger man's usually blank face.

Talking became as easy as breathing once they got started. It was like no time had passed between them…it was like they were still senpai and kohai…player and captain…clothed in the black uniform and walking together speaking happily. It was almost as if nothing had changed…

Kevin and Fuji walked in silence watching the two men catch up. It hurt as much as it made them happy. Both held conflicting emotions within themselves. Kevin's mind floated back to when Ryoma first turned back up in America…the lifelessness in those golden eyes…the disinterest in his play style…the sadness and pain that haunted him. Fuji, on the other hand, remembered the suffocating guilt that swam in Tezuka's eyes after Ryoma disappeared; the depression that consumed him…that caused him to abandon his racket for a year.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own POT…but I do own everything else in the story! Lol

**Itachisgurl93: **I know it's confusing but I promise it'll make sense soon…thanks for reviewing again. Keep it up please

**Animelover4ever69: **it's not really self-pity, but it is a lot of pain…it will be much more clear soon :) please keep talking to me!

**Luchiaseiren: **I have things in store for those two…don't you worry! Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks so much!

**Anger and Pain**

Several hours earlier

"_Shall we finish this over dinner," Tezuka said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand._

_Ryoma stopped dead in his tracks, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Tezuka seriously just…asked him out. Should he go? Should he panic? "Ano…" Ryoma started, then he thought about it…everything else he still wanted to say…and realized now was probably not the best time, "sure."_

_Tezuka was a little surprised when Ryoma agreed, but glad nonetheless. "Let's meet at 7 then…in front of 'L'abue Rouge'"_

"_Un," Ryoma replied with a smile._

Kevin watched as Ryoma got ready. He was now dashingly clothed in a deep green silk long sleeve button up dress shirt. His legs were concealed behind black dress pants, and his feet sporting his black dress shoes (which he NEVER wore). Kevin felt like he could cry. His fears were mounting, creating a deep ache within him. He sat patiently at the head of the bed, his knees pulled to his chest; eyeing in wonder as Ryoma released his hair to re-brush it and renew his pony-tail.

Across town, Fuji was in a similar position. He was resting his head on his drawn up knees in his living room. He watched as Tezuka entered the space dressed in a white button up t-shirt, with a black long sleeve dress jacket secured over it. He was in his black dress pants and shoes, completing the ensemble. He looked great. The white splash was just enough to make Tezuka's caramel eyes shine in the light. He wanted so much to tell him 'don't go'…but he knew his place…he had known it for a long time…and asking Tezuka to stay was not going to make the man do so. Instead, he stayed obediently quiet.

As if drawn by the lines of fate themselves…as though bright red strings were working their magic and creating the simultaneous moment as it played out…in two separate rooms…two separate couples…two men reached out and clasped the door knob at the same second. They both turned, just slightly, whispering a soft "Gomen," to the lovers they were leaving behind…that soft apology passing over their lips at the exact same time…

That word alone, caused tears to swell up in the both smaller counterparts. Tezuka simply lowered his head and exited the room; whereas Ryoma, couldn't help but turn around…he rushed over to the bed and leaned in…pressing his lips firmly to Kevin's, who made no move to touch him…but simply tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Unspoken words of sincerity passed through battling tongues, it was like Ryoma was pushing every emotion he could spare in to that kiss alone.

"Tell me to stay," he whispered as he broke for air.

"Iie…" Kevin replied softly, "just go."

After a long moment, Ryoma rose back up and let his fingers gently graze the side of Kevin's sorrow-filled face, "I'll be back." He said with his voice laced in guilt.

"And I'll be waiting…."

7:10 pm

The cab door opened, and Tezuka watched as the object of his affection revealed himself. He looked perfect…no…beyond perfect; the deep green shirt matching perfectly with his eyes, his hair, and his smooth skin.

Ryoma was impressed too. Everything about the way Tezuka looked tonight was making his heart race…and his blood burn. Thoughts of wrapping his arms around that large warm body passed through his mind…desire tugging at him, trying to convince him to give himself over right then…those ideas traveled from his mind and nearly reached his heart…where Kevin's ocean blue eyes flashed through. He let out a sad sigh, dripping in confusion, before stepping forward to greet his ex-captain.

Girls and guys alike began whispering around them. Ryoma was a Japanese based tennis legend, of course his presence in this part of town would draw attention…then, just as he got to the entrance, a small girl carrying a tennis racket barreled into his leg.

"Itai!" the child said when she hit the ground. Ryoma quickly kneeled down to help the young girl up.

"Are you alright?" His thick voice coated over the small 7 year old. Her eyes grew incredibly wide, and bright red color pooled in her cheeks.

"You're…you're…Echizen Ryoma…" she stammered cutely.

The tennis star let out a low laugh, "I am," he looked towards the racket in her hands, "do you play tennis?"

"Ha-Hai!" she said ecstatically.

"Do you love tennis?" Ryoma asked.

"Hai! Very much!" the girl replied clutching her purple racket closer. It was a few sizes too big for her, which had Ryoma kind of curious.

"Is that the racket you play with?" He speculated.

"Oh…Iie…I wanted to have a goal…see my best-friend decided to quit tennis…and it made me really sad…she said…she said it got boring!" the girl pouted, a look of disbelief crossing over her face, "I never want that to happen to me. So I did extra chores, and saved up for this pretty racket. That way I can keep it in my room…and remind myself to keep playing until I'm big enough to use it." Now a huge smile adorned her small features.

"May I see it?" Ryoma asked, still smiling gently.

"Un," the girl said happily and handed her new racket over to him

'Learn, Practice, and Train – then play tennis, simply because you love it – Echizen Ryoma' was now written along the handle in silver permanent marker.

The girl bounced up and down, thanking Ryoma with everything she had, throwing her arms around him and then running off towards home.

Tezuka watched the interaction with care. He liked this more gentle side of Ryoma…even if it was only children who were granted it.

The two entered the fancy French restaurant, ignoring the lavish décor and moving directly to the private booth in the far back. They continued catching up over a fabulous dinner. 2 hours had passed in the blink of an eye as they enjoyed each other's company.

"I'm really glad to hear that you have been doing so well," Tezuka said after another bought of laughter between them subsided. "I was…really worried."

Ryoma's eye twitched. This was what he was afraid of…this conversation…that had to happen. However, 'worried' that was the word Tezuka chose…

'_**I don't love you anymore Echizen…this was a lot of fun…but it's over now…' **_The words Tezuka had said before completely abandoning him rang loud in Ryoma's heart. 'Worried'….seriously…was he joking!

"Seriously Tezuka…THAT'S what you're going with?" Ryoma said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow for emphasis. "Worried about me? That is seriously how you want to start this conversation?"

"Ryoma I –" Tezuka started to retaliate.

"Echizen…" Ryoma replied, his anger finally showing through, "isn't that what you left it at?"

Tezuka sighed. He knew this was going to be hard. As a matter of fact, saying he was worried was true…he didn't really mean to start a conversation like this. "Echizen then…I didn't mean for this to turn out this way…I was just—"

"Just what? Damn it, Mitsu! I didn't want to have this conversation either! So let's just forget it," Ryoma said, anger clear in his raised tone. Finally his voice softened and he stood up to leave, "let's just leave 'sleeping dogs lie' and act as if none of 'this' (he gestured between them) ever occurred…you'd like it better that way right?"

Ryoma turned to exit the private room, but was stopped by a large hand slamming into the door in front of him. His whole body flinched at the noise, but he wasn't about to back down. He turned his body around to face his captor, only to find Tezuka's beautiful face a mere 3 inches away from his own.

His breath immediately stalled in his throat as he studied the emotions behind those caramel eyes he once practically worshiped. It looked like desperation…sincerity…regret…hope…and something else.

"Ryoma listen," Tezuka said, his voice coming out thick and husky…sending trembles down the length of Ryoma's body.

_**Ryoma leaned over his captain, who was sitting against the lockers in the club room. Everyone else had long been gone, now it was just the two of them. The young tennis prodigy had the older boy pinned to lockers, a bright challenging look in his golden eyes. **_

_**Tezuka simply stared back, unwavering…Ryoma's heart fluttered in his chest. He had realized just a week before that all the wired emotions swimming around his head were because he liked his captain…and not just as a friend…not just as a senpai or captain…but as a lover…and once he figured it out, it became too hard to control**_

_**Then it happened, Ryoma pressed his small, hot lips onto Tezuka's larger cooler ones. They felt so good against his, better than he had imagined. He was terrified, about how Tezuka would react, about what he would think of him now…but he couldn't stand just 'liking' the boy from afar…and words weren't really his forte. All of a sudden Tezuka grabbed the smaller teen's hips and caused him to land gently on his lap, and began to return the kiss with ferver. They kissed with an ignited passion…and Ryoma trembled sweetly beneath Tezuka's strong grasp.**_

_**As their mouths moved together, Ryoma felt Tezuka's tongue graze his bottom lip…and hesitantly he gave the older boy room to explore. Bad idea…the movement of their tongues together elicited a heat to coil into the pit of Ryoma's stomach. Before he could stop it, a low moan escaped him…and he gripped tightly into Tezuka's soft hair for the first time.**_

"_**Ryoma listen," Tezuka said, his voice coming out thick and husky…but without any hesitation left Ryoma interrupted.**_

"_**I like you Buchou…"**_

Ryoma brought himself back from his memory…and he was faced with reality. The first person he ever loved, and the first one to break his heart, was now only inches away. He let the pain boil up inside him, "listen to what Mitsu? No, it's not Mitsu anymore…so Tezuka…listen to what – you tell me again that you don't love me anymore! Well too late! It's my turn n—"

Tezkua slammed his lips against Ryoma's, it wasn't fair…but he could not let those words escape the young man's mouth. He figured he had just made a terrible mistake, until Ryoma reached up and locked his small hands into Tezuka's hair…pulling forcefully…deepening the kiss.

Ryoma didn't really know what he was doing. This was not his intention, but as soon as those lips…the ones that haunted his dreams…crashed into his own, he couldn't stop his own reaction. He had dreamed of this for so long, Tezuka's strong hands running across his skin; those soft lips claiming him.

The passion spread between them. Tezuka ran his hand down the side of Ryoma's body, then lifted him up by his thighs…causing their erections to slam into each other.

"Ahh," Ryoma moaned out at the sudden contact. Tezuka took that opportunity to plant rough kisses down Ryoma's sharp jawline and smooth neck. Ryoma threw his head back in pleasure and rolled his hips…seeking that contact again. This time it was Tezuka who let out a low growl and responded to his tempters movements by clutching a handful of Ryoma's long soft hair in his grip.

"Sto—stop," Ryoma breathed out. "Pl—please…Nnnnn," He moaned as Tezuka bit down into the dip of his neck and shoulder. "We…we can't Mitsu—" He tried again to stop Tezuka's relentless pursuit on his body.

At the sound of that name in the midst of passion, Tezuka gripped tighter to Ryoma. His entire being had longed to hear that nickname grace those beautiful lips like that again. He was still…so…so…in love with the young man he now held against the door. He tried so hard…to let him go…to listen to his own mindless justification…but nothing…NOTHING…could any longer rationalize abandoning this love.

Ryoma trembled. His body was lost in Tezuka…but his heart was swimming in pain…and fear…and so much else. Hot tears spilled from his eyes, tears he had tried for years to contain…to deny…but it was no longer any use. They consumed him now, and poured down his face. He gripped the back of Tezuka's neck…as hard as he could…and let himself cry…really cry…for the first time in 7 years.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own POT…only my personal stuff

**Bunnykim89: **I'm so glad to hear you say you love it! Please don't stop reviewing! Enjoy!

**Luchiaseiren: **thank you for loving this…it means I will keep it going…don't stop reviewing ok?

**Animelover4ever69: **yes, yes…what will they think? I hope to give you a glimpse soon. Keep up the reviews!

**Itachisgurl93: **my heart aches for them…I hope you are still satisfied with the way things are going.

**The road to forgiveness**

The door softly clicked shut behind him. The room was quiet…and dark…and cold. His eyes were still burning from the tears. He slid off his shoes, and moved across the soft carpet. His heart ached in pain when he tentatively came closer to the bedroom door, but he opened it despite his inner battle. He made his way to the occupied bed and crawled in under the warm covers.

"What happened?" The dark figure asked, his small back still facing the new occupant.

Ryoma rolled his head to the side, debating on the correct answer, "I yelled at him…then he kissed me, and I cried." Came his short, deadpanned response.

"Are you ok?" Kevin asked quietly, as he shoved himself deeper into the covers. He was in too much pain to really say much more.

"Are you?" Ryoma asked back.

"Point taken," Kevin replied sadly. He laid in the silence for a while longer…staring blankly at the moonlight peeking through the hotel curtains…finally he let out a long sigh and rolled over. "Come here Ryo." He said quietly, stretching his arms out as an invitation.

Ryoma's head was still spinning; Tezuka's touch still lingering on his body. Everything hurt so much….what Tezuka did to him…what he was doing to Kevin…and himself. He gazed back into those ocean tide eyes that had saved him so many times before, and made no move to comply.

"Come on…we have a long day tomorrow…just come here and sleep," Kevin said trying to coax the taller man.

Ryoma slowly moved over and laid his head gently on the smaller man's chest. He sunk deep into the warmth provided by him as the blonde wrapped his arms tightly around his undeserving figure. He couldn't cry anymore, or else he would do so again he was sure. He let himself sink…and drown in the tidal wave that was Kevin…the ocean that became his world. Soon sleep overtook him, and he was thrust into his relentless nightmare.

_**He hit the ball as hard as he could, focusing on the loud 'pop' that resonated in the air when the ball smacked the wall. He was angry, and confused. It had been weeks since he pinned his Captain to the wall and finally confessed his feelings…and it had been nearly a month since he realized what his feelings even were.**_

_**Those cool, soft lips had clashed against his so many times since then, but every time seemed to be just as exhilarating as the first. They had spent a considerable amount of time together…sometimes just talking…sometimes sharing small touches…sometimes more…and it seemed like Tezuka was just as interested in spending all the time they had between semi-final preliminaries together. And yet he still had no clear answers from the stoic boy.**_

_**The yellow ball was still taking quite the beating when a smooth voice shot out from behind him. "Are you angry about something?" Tezuka asked as he approached him.**_

"_**Betsuni," he answered, slamming the ball into the wall a little harder, "I just don't understand you."**_

"_**What don't you understand?" Tezuka inquired coming a little closer to him. He hated talking about things like this, but he wasn't going to get anywhere staying quiet.**_

"_**How you feel about me," he said, continuing his rally. "You haven't said anything…I mean…we've done a lot I guess…I just –"**_

"_**Aishiteru," Tezuka interrupted. The ball he was smashing against the wall flew past him…his heart swelled, but his mind was in shock. His eyes were wide as saucers, and he spun around to make sure this wasn't some kind of hallucination.**_

_**His golden eyes met Tezuka's caramel ones…and he could tell instantly that the older boy was serious…he stood just as confidently as always, holding the neon ball he caught in his left hand.**_

"_**What?" he asked, needing this to be verified…and real…**_

"_**Aishiteru Ryoma," Tezuka said again, this time moving within inches of him.**_

"_**Watashi mo aishiteru," Ryoma answered more formally, still too shocked to think it through. His heart filled with warmth, it actually hurt a little. It was like a strong ache…and saying those words back made the ache even bigger. It was the most perfect pain he had ever felt…he was sure…at that very second…he would NEVER, love like this again in his life…**_

Ryoma shot up from the bed. His heart was pounding…aching…crying out, just like it had done that day beneath the orange sunset so many years ago. That kind of dream…he would have much rather had the nightmares he was used to. He literally could not handle such a vivid account of that after last night. All he could think about now…was how right he was when that small thought passed through his heart that day. He peered down at a now stirring Kevin, and his heart sank…he really ended up being unable to love anyone like that again…and this left him feeling empty.

"What's that matter," Kevin said in his sleepy voice, "the alarm hasn't even gone off ye –"

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

"What impeccable timing," Kevin finished as he reached to turn off the alarm.

Ryoma couldn't speak. He was still recovering from his dream, and he was hurting so bad…he sat there wishing with everything in him that he could love Kevin the way he loved Tezuka…he wanted nothing more, as he stared into those blue eyes, than to give the smaller man everything he deserved.

"Let's shower," Kevin said before moving to the edge of the bed, "you look like it could do you some good."

Ryoma just sat there, not sure of what to say. "Don't get soft me Ryo…just get up and take a shower with me…your hesitation isn't going to change anything." Kevin said. It was uncanny, the way this man could read him…pull out from whatever rock he had hid under…it's like he knew exactly what to do…what to say.

"What did you do?" Fuji said, staring down at Tezuka who was just now stirring from his sleep on the couch.

"What?" Tezuka asked, sleep still keeping him away from reality.

"You didn't come to bed," Fuji answered softly, "so what happened?"

"He yelled at me, I kissed him…then he cried," Tezuka replied as he finally sat up.

"Was it bad," Fuji continued, taking a seat next to the taller man.

"Mm," Tezuka said, "worse than I thought."

Fuji let out a long sigh, his heart breaking just enough to remind him that falling in love with Tezuka was not supposed to happen, it wasn't part of 'the deal'.

Tezuka, now fully-awake, let the full effect of last night wash over him. He hated himself. Those tears…that anguish…he had caused all of that. He knew he hurt Ryoma, but for it to cause a reaction like that…he was starting to question everything he ever reasoned out in his entire life.

It hurt; realizing that he let go of something that he probably would have been better off holding on to. He had never for a day stopped loving Ryoma. He had even tried…to change his mind and alter his heart…he desperately fought to sway his passion; but, he knew long ago that it was futile.

He looked over, at the cerulean blue eyes that had held him together…held him in place for so long now, and a new sense of guilt washed over him. He was a terrible person, for putting Syuusuke in this position…and it brought him no joy to do this to him. He loved the smaller man, that was very true; however, his heart was never able to love him the way he loved Ryoma. No amount of apologies could ever fix the hurt he knew he must have caused for Fuji. The tensai had saved him, so many times, for that he owed the man his life; but, he just couldn't change it…especially not now.

"Just wait here," Fuji said finally standing up, "I'll make something for breakfast." The smaller man headed into the pristine kitchen, and Tezuka just stared in a daze…still lost in his thoughts.

"Itai!" Fuji yelled from the kitchen. Tezuka rushed into the room to see him holding his finger, his face distorted in pain. It wasn't like Syuusuke to be careless, and that told him that all this really was taking a toll on the smaller man.

Tezuka reached up and pulled the first-aid kit down from the shelf. He grasped Fuji's hand in his own taking a look at the damage…it wasn't too bad just a little cut. "Let's get this wrapped up," he said…

"_**Itai!" Tezuka heard his younger lover say from the kitchen. His parents were out of town, and he had decided to bring the young tennis prodigy over. He got up and ran to the small boy's side. The cat-eyed young man was clutching tightly to his hand, wincing in pain.**_

_**Tezuka reached out and pulled Ryoma closer, inspecting the injury. It wasn't a very big cut, but it was rather deep. Before the prodigy could protest, he brought that slim injured finger up to his lips…the boy's skin was hot and so smooth. He watched a feint blush creep up those small cheeks. Tezuka couldn't help the smirk that covered his face…the boy was too cute. **_

_**Without any more hesitation he pulled Ryoma's finger into his mouth, using his tongue to lap up the salty blood. He sucked on the digit lightly, and watched carefully as his young lover covered his face with his cap. "Let's get this wrapped up," he said to him once he finally ceased his teasing.**_

_**He picked the slender figure up easily by the waist and sat him on the counter. He pulled the first aid kit down from the cabinet, and gently wrapped up the cut. Once he was finished, he let the small hand linger in his grasp. He brought that delicate palm up to his lips and placed feather-light kisses on it. He stared up into those eyes that stole his heart and watched them widen.**_

"_**Aishiteru," he said against the smooth skin.**_

"_**Watashi mo aishiteru," the young boy answered shyly…he was so precious, always saying that perfect phrase so formally. **_

"_**Yudan sezu ni iku," he whispered before claiming the hot lips above him.**_

Tezuka finished wrapping up Syuusuke's finger…letting that aching memory wash over him. "We have to get to work," he said as he released the smaller hand from his grasp.

"Mm," Fuji replied softly in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own POT guys…but I do own my story-line!

**Itachisgurl93: **Love is painful sometimes….but! things will be looking up soon :) thanks again!

**Luchiaserien: **oooohhhhh I promise it won't be all sad! It's just for the first bit, while they are still suffering from the past…I will write them through it though…so please keep reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy.

**Animelover4ever69: **I think you are right! Fixing things is coming next! Please keep reviewing and writing.

**Training begins!**

The last three days of assessments drug by painfully for the pro pair. They had gone to each of the accepted's parents…and spoke with them about the U-17 camp. They also visited with the Seigaku parents to get their permission for the pre-camp training trip.

They ushered the four Seigaku boys onto a bus and headed off for the mountain facility.

"This is where you will be training this week," Ryoma said in his icy hot voice.

"Echizen-sensei," Rei asked politely, "where is your partner? Are we only training with you?"

"Iie," Ryoma replied, "he is taking care of a few things…he will be here in a few days, instead I have the former Seigaku captain…Tezuka Kunimitsu…with me."

The boys simply nodded in response. For once, the loud mouth was taking things calmly, and Ryoma was thankful. "We will start now," Ryoma said clearly, "climb to the top of that mountain."

"Nani?!" Sou said loudly, "what the hell good is that gonna do? You can't be serious…is there some kind of path or something?"

Ryoma's eye twitched…here we go… "no, there is no path."

"What the hell! There is no way we are climbing that thing!" the brown eyed boy claimed.

"Sou…" Rei said slowly, then out of know where…a 50 lb weight vest was strapped to his back and torso. The young captain's eyes grew larger with surprise. The other three looked just as stunned.

"I suggest on your way up…you get a handle on your teammates…_Buchou_…." Ryoma whispered into Rei's ear as he fastened the last strap. "Now go…and you better hope I don't beat you to the top…leave your rackets here." He said addressing all four boys now.

They dropped their rackets in a pile slowly, and began up the side of the huge mountain.

2 hours later…

"Buchou, let me wear that…" Sou said regretfully.

"Iie," Rei replied, "this is what happens when one of your teammates acts out. It's my responsibility…(he paused to lift himself higher on the cliffside, the weight of the vest causing his muscles to ache)…to suffer the consequences of your actions."

"No it's not!" Sou said angrily, hoisting himself next to his smaller captain. He could visibly see the toll that the vest was taking on the smaller boy. Sweat was pouring down his delicate features. "I was the one who acted out! It's not your _responsibility_! It's mine! That guy is just being a dick! His freaking position is getting to head or something!"

"Shut your mouth Sou!" Rei yelled, taking everyone by surprise…their captain rarely ever got so emotional. "That's the problem right there! Everything you do…everything that comes out of that thoughtless mouth of yours…affects everyone around you! Stop being so blindly selfish Sou! And don't speak ill about the man who is VOULUTARILY trying to teach you a damn lesson!"

Sou stopped climbing, and watched the retreating figure of his captain ascend the cliff. "Don't think too much about it Tachibana-san…the weight is putting the captain under a lot of stress; however, you should think carefully about what he said," the quiet vice-captain voiced…trying to motivate his distraught kohai.

"Senpai…" Sou said quietly, "gomen…"

3 hours later…

The boys began their last decent up another steep cliff, as if the rest of the rough terrain they crossed wasn't enough torture…suddenly, tennis balls started coming at them from the top of the mountain.

"Shit…he must have already gotten to the top," Chiaki mused, dodging a ball quickly to keep from being knocked back down.

"Keep going! Keep your eyes on the balls! Don't let them hit you! We are getting to the top of this stupid mountain as a team!" Rei yelled aloud, his experience as a captain shining through.

All four boys did as they were instructed; holding immense pride in their leader for completing this task under much more duress than the rest of them.

Finally, they stood exhausted at the top of their destination. Ryoma sat comfortably on the porch of a broken down cabin, a cold ponta pressed to his lips…his long hair in a braid down his back…bouncing off the color of his sweat drenched white tee; his black athletic shorts resting against scraped up legs…all proof that he too, had faced the rough terrain.

"I see you all made it in one piece," Ryoma said as he placed his empty can beside him. He then moved to the boys, and strapped a weight vest to each of them. "There is a stream down the hill (he handed each of the fatigued players a bucket) go get some water and return here before drinking."

"Hai!" all four of them replied through huffs of uneven breaths.

"They're rather tough," a honey-coated voice said from behind Ryoma. Just that voice alone caused a small tremble to arise within him.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma replied coolly.

"Tired?" Tezuka asked, squatting down behind the beautiful man.

"Mm…but I've been through worse," he answered…trying to ignore the urge to act on his present desire.

"Ryoma…" Tezuka said in a deep whisper. He let his hands travel gently over the soft braid spilling down the younger man's toned back. He had given up all hope in letting Ryoma go for a second time…and he knew he couldn't afford to hold back for a second. He wanted to do so much more, but settled on not pushing the young star too much.

Ryoma's body stilled under his ex-captain's caress, "Tezuka.." he replied without thinking. In his heart he knew that this trip, before Kevin arrived, was going to be his last opportunity to sort out his feelings, but the excitement building within him was fogging his judgment.

Without really realizing it, he leaned into the taller figure…aching for contact.

"Echizen-sensei," a young voice called out, "can we drink now?" It was Arashi…this generation's tiny tensai. Ryoma snapped out of his reverie violently…standing up and nearly knocking Tezuka off balance. The older man stifled a laugh at the adorable action.

"Go right ahead," the former buchou announced, "I think you all have earned it." The boys smiled at the much gentler trainer standing behind their ruthless one. Without another second passing, they all nearly drowned themselves in the refreshing water.

Ryoma gave them 5 minutes to relax, then he instructed them to retrieve shovels from the small tool shed behind the cabin.

"Now dig," he said plainly, walking towards the cabin, "until I tell you to stop." Then he was gone.

"Damn it," Sou said to himself, "I thought we were gonna be playing tennis…not digging holes."

Inside the small wooden structure, Tezuka had Ryoma pinned to the wall. "Let go…_buchou_…" he said with venom lacing his words.

"Iie…not this time Ryoma," Tezuka answered carefully, seriousness painting his tone.

"You did it effortlessly before," Ryoma spat in anger…his golden eyes filled with the familiar challenge from his younger days, "I'm sure you can do it again."

"I can't," Tezuka replied…in pure honesty…"and it says a lot that you think it was effortless the first time around."

"Fuck you Mitsu!" Ryoma said through gritted teeth, tears already threatening to fall, "it says a lot that you think you have the right to talk to me like this."

Tezuka dropped Ryoma's hands, but didn't move away from the cat-eyed man, "aishiteru," he said softly. In that same instant…a burning sting covered his cheek.

Who the hell did he think he was? Ryoma was so pissed that he could literally beat the older man within an inch of his life right now! 'I love you'…how the hell could even say that right then? "I don't have time for pathetic lies…and empty words…" the fierce prodigy seethed, staring up at Tezuka. It made him even angrier that his heart raced back to life hearing those words from the man again after so long. He promised himself that he was not going to give in. That he was going to make it clear, just how bad Tezuka had hurt him. No matter how much he wanted too…forgiveness was not an option…that was his resolve…a resolve that was now quickly dissipating.

Ryoma slammed through the door and faced the four boys who were obediently digging their holes. "Go put up your shovels then line up here," he instructed pointing in front him, sounding harsher than he planned. All four scurried to comply, confused as to the tone of the pro trainer's voice.

Tezuka completed a quick physical on each player. Giving them a small amount of time to recuperate from the long day, but as soon as he was finished…Ryoma was pushing them harder than before.

Get the shovels…fill in the hole...put away the shovels…climb to retrieve water…get the shovels…dig a hole…replace the shovels…3 minute rest…get the shovels…fill in the hole…put away the shovels…it was hours and hours of the same routine. As the sun set, they were told to descend the top cliff and sleep in the cave they had passed on the way up…which was now surprising filled with water, a bit of food, and sleeping bags.

4:00 am

"Get up!" Ryoma yelled into the dark cave.

Each boy stirred quickly…still utterly exhausted from the previous grueling day. "Once you finish eating, climb to the top to begin training." The unforgiving man bellowed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Have you lost your mind!" Sou said in sleepy anger. At this comment Ryoma walked over to Sou's captain and yanked him into a standing position he dropped several extra weights into the vest that all four boys were still wearing, except now their captain was once again placed under an extra burden. His golden burning embers never left those of Sou's dulling brown ones. Then the seemingly heartless man disappeared. "Kuso!" Sou hissed, his captain glaring down at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

**Itachisgurl93: **I hope you like this chapter :)

**Animelover4ever69: **I know right?! Lol. Sou is just gonna have to learn to keep that mouth quiet! :) hope you like this chapter.

**Luchiaseiren**: I loved that last chapter too, but I kinda like this one more…so I hope you enjoy it as well.

**One Month **

Training got harder than ever. More weights being added to the Seigaku players vests with each new exercise. They had dug more holes, climbed more cliffs, walked on their hands for miles, ran and ran and ran, completed military-like boot camp courses, and it was hell…utter hell.

It was day 4, 6:00 am…the boys were already in their line, vests secure, and standing in front of their two trainers.

"I'm going to take you to the court this morning," Ryoma said sternly. He watched as the boys' eyes lit up with excitement…he knew it had to be extremely difficult to be without their rackets for so long; but, it wasn't time for them to get them back just yet.

The group walked up a small hill to a landing just behind the cabin. There was a broken down dirt court awaiting them, and on the ground…on either side of the rough net…were two black rackets. "Go get them," Ryoma ordered simply.

The four boys did what they were told, but as soon as they went to lift the rackets from the ground…they realized that these were no ordinary rackets…they were made of lead…and were extremely heavy. Ryoma approached the net, and dropped a tennis ball on either side, "begin rallying…and don't let the balls touch the ground…you have 2 hours…if the ball touches the ground, both pairs have to start over and switch partners…"

The two older men then disappeared, leaving the youngsters behind.

"These have to be like 20-30 lbs," vice-captain Chiaki mused as he swung the racket a couple of times, "you going to be ok Arashi-san?"

"Why do you ask?" the small blonde tensai asked in confusion.

"Because you're tiny senpai," Sou said as politely as possible. A small pout rose over Arashi's beautiful face, his lavender eyes glinting in challenge.

"Let's find out then shall we," he said as he went to his end of the court, "my cute little kohai-san."

This agitated Sou to no end. Being called cute always irked his nerves, "hai hai…but don't blame me if you don't make it." The rallying began.

"How are they doing health-wise?" Ryoma asked Tezuka when they got back to the cabin. The past few days they had both been focusing so much on the young men that they hadn't really paid much attention to one another.

"Quite well actually," Tezuka answered as he shut the door behind them. "They don't even realize the amazing results they are achieving. I'm sure they'll be surprised when we head back down the mountain."

"Mm," Ryoma replied lying back on his bed and shielding his golden eyes from the sun with his arm. He felt the bed dip in beside him, and he let out a long sigh. Here goes nothing…

"Do you realize it nearly killed me when you told me you didn't love me anymore," the long-haired man's voice was soft and tender…it caught Tezuka a little off guard, he didn't expect the man to start this conversation.

"It nearly killed me too," Tezuka admitted truthfully.

"Then why? Even though I still don't believe you…if that's really the case…why did you do it?" Ryoma asked still covering his face.

"Please believe I had a good reason Ryoma," Tezuka whispered, dropping his lips onto the smaller man's beautifully tanned skin.

"Give me a month," he pressed his lips into the soft flesh of Ryoma's forearm,

"be with me," he moved and pressed his cool lips down again…getting closer to the enticing beauty's hand,

"let's confirm what it is we feel when we are together," he moved his lips closer once again,

"and not suffocate under the past," the larger man's feather light kisses grazed over Ryoma's small wrist,

"once we know whether we want to do this or not," Tezuka pressed his lips firmly on the back of his love's hand,

"then we can talk it all out." He lifted his lips from that hot skin and waited…

Ryoma's heart was pounding fiercely in his chest. The feel of those amazingly cool lips had caused his body to become over-sensitized. Was this really ok? Was it really a good idea? To give this man one month…to confirm his own feelings? His heart was screaming out yes…and his mind seemed to reluctantly agree. It was true…he wasn't sure if they would work out anyway, after all this time. So giving it a shot, before fighting over the past…which would become pointless if they weren't going to work anyway…made a lot of sense.

Ryoma slowly slid his hand away from his eyes, revealing stunning gold into warm caramel. "One month," he whispered softly, before tilting his chin up just enough to drown in Tezuka's teasing lips.

It was like lightning struck through them both. Their lips danced across each other slowly, savoring the sensation of uninhibited passion. Ryoma darted his tongue out to plead for entrance…and Tezuka complied happily. The smooth organs brushed together perfectly, causing a timid moan to escape the smaller man's throat.

Tezuka used his free hand to flit over Ryoma's toned abs. The pros body felt hot, even with the thin fabric between his hand and that luscious skin. Ryoma slowly wrapped his arms around his larger counterpart's neck, pulling him in deeper…and moaning into the kiss once more. His fingers moved delicately through the softness of Tezuka's hair, and it made the older man shiver slightly.

Unhappy with the distance between them, Tezuka moved from his seat on the side of the bed where only his upper body was leaning over the cat-eyed man…he trapped one of those tennis perfected legs between his, and purposefully let his knee gently graze Ryoma's rising erection.

Heat pooled in Ryoma's stomach instantly as Tezuka changed positions, his blood boiled in his veins and rushed to his lower body. This felt good…it felt…right…like the void within him was finally filled. The warm scent of his former lover filled his nose, and caused him grip tighter into the man's hair.

Tezuka's hand made its way beneath Ryoma's white shirt, and began roaming over the flame-drenched skin. The younger man rolled his hips at the touch and moved his own smaller hand to Tezuka's strong back…venturing beneath his shirt as well.

The moment the feeling of those gentle fingers collided with the intensity of the kiss still coursing through him…Tezuka all but growled, making the once loving exchange into one of desperate desire. Tongues battled for dominance…swollen lips pressed hard against one another…hands roamed shamelessly over taunt sensitive skin…and passion filled the air.

The once lost, irrevocable love spread like wildfire over the two men and brought their time-stilled hearts back to life full force. They had craved each other…missed each other…and needed the other for so long…that in that moment, the world they each had built to save themselves from the other came crashing down beneath their unrivaled love.

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Ano…Echizen-sensei…Tezuka-sensei," a soft voice called out to them, "we are ready for our next instructions."

Still caught in a daze, the two lovers pulled away slowly. Their breathing was hot…uneven…and intermingling in the few small inches now between them. Tezuka's heart swelled and he watched in awe…as the smile that made his world spin 7 years ago…decorated Ryoma's perfect face. One month…oh how he prayed that it would be long enough to be able to claim that delicate smile as his own for the rest of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own POT

**Itachisgurl93: **hahahahaha….gotta hate a good cockblock lol!

**TezukaRyoma: **I am so glad you are still loving this, and now reviewing…please keep doing so…if you do, I will continue to write…hope you enjoy this chapter…please let me know what you think.

**BrizzyBabber: **I feel awful for them too! And Kevin will be showing up at the training soon! What's Ryo gonna do then?! Hope you enjoy this and continue to share your thoughts with me. Thanks so much for reviewing

**Animelover4ever69: **the bad part is…healing always comes with more pain beforehand…let's see where our boys go from here…shall we? Let me know what you think!

**a/n: **fyi I can handle constructive criticism, so if you have any please let me know I want to make this a good read for the ones who are sticking by me…so offer up whatever you honestly have to say so I can write you all a great fanfic!

**Waterfalls**

The four trainees worked on several exercises throughout the day using the lead rackets. Finally, by late afternoon, they were used to the extra weight. They were finally swinging like they were using their old rackets.

"We have done some research, and watched several videos of your individualized techniques," Tezuka said from his spot next to Ryoma on the side of the dirt court. "We would like to see you show them using these rackets."

The boys, especially Sou, were so ready for this. They had been secretly waiting to showcase their moves to the tennis prodigy pair since they first heard a pro was coming to scout them.

"I'll go first!" Sou said excitedly. He was sure that he could impress his heartless trainer now that he was granted permission to actually show-off.

Sou had two particularly strong moves…the first was an incredible disappearing serve, not only was it done with a difficult rotation…but it was also incredibly fast. Tezuka positioned himself across from Sou, and got ready to receive.

"Can you even still play tennis Tezuka-sensei?" Sou said as he started to bounce the neon ball into the dirt. Tezuka remained calm at the remark, but Ryoma couldn't help but laugh.

"Today will not be the day you find that out…today I am simply a stand in so Echizen can see what he needs to see in order to help you with your techniques," the tall surgeon replied. He hadn't really been on the receiving end of the strong-willed boy's mouth before…and now that he was…he understood Ryoma's frustration.

"Not like you could hit it anyway…so I suppose it doesn't matter…" Sou replied then he hurled the ball high in the air. Ryoma carefully watched the smartass's form…paying close attention to the execution with the heavier racket. In the same millisecond, he looked to Tezuka…quietly laughing at the irritation on the man's face from the snide remark…and nodded his head, letting his ex-captain know it was fine if he showed off a little. Tezuka just smiled back.

It was a good serve. The speed was high-level, as was the spin on the ball; however, Tezuka returned it easily.

"Seriously?!" Sou exclaimed in disbelief. He would have expected Echizen-sensei to return his Suisei (comet) serve…but Tezuka-sensei too. He was frustrated. Was he really not good enough? Was this all he was capable of?

"Did you get what you needed Echizen?" Tezuka asked.

"Mm," Ryoma nodded. He then made his way quietly over to Sou.

"These rackets, since they are heavier, will make the small nuances in your techniques show more clearly. These seemingly miniscule things are actually holding back the full potential of the moves you are using," Tezuka explained to the others while Ryoma conversed with the obstinate player across from him, "Echizen plans to help you improve them all by watching carefully, then correcting your form and execution."

By the time they were finished observing and correcting each of the young men's special plays…it was sunset. "Now I want you to play as much as possible till dark, remember everything we spoke of…get used to the bumps and groves in the court ground…because tomorrow we will be playing actual matches…once you are finished go back down the cliff and eat and rest," Ryoma instructed as he and Tezuka retreated back down the hill.

The two men prepared the boys dinner and gathered water. They climbed down the cliff and left everything near each boy's sleeping bag. Then they fixed and ate dinner for themselves.

"You can shower first Mitsu," Ryoma said quietly…still barely believing that calling Tezuka by that name freely would bring him so much happiness.

"Alright," Tezuka answered. Then he walked up behind the smaller man who was still sitting at the table going over the information they had previously gathered on the boys. For someone who used to be so uninterested in others, Ryoma was really taking helping these kids very seriously. He brushed away a few long black strands of hair that had fell free from Ryoma's braid, and gently placed his lips against the cat-eyed man's neck.

Ryoma let a barely audible hum escape him as Tezkua lightly kissed the area, but kept his focus on the information in front of him. He listened as the older man finally disappeared into the bathroom.

After his shower, Tezuka expected to find Ryoma still diligently analyzing the player's information at the table, but when he entered the open space…all was quiet. The papers were left spread haphazardly over the table top, and the chair Ryoma was occupying was now empty and pushed away.

Tezuka let his eyes roam over the rest of the small cabin, but even through the darkness he could see that Ryoma was nowhere inside.

Throwing on a plain white t-shirt, Tezuka left in search of the younger man. He headed back behind the cabin and followed a small path into the woods. After following for several minutes, the sound of rushing water filled his ears.

He continued on until he came to a wide clearing. The sight he was faced with nearly stopped his heart. Ryoma was standing in front a large waterfall…on a large rock that protruded out of the pond-like area leading to the rivers continuation.

The moonlight was washing over his smaller frame eloquently. He looked beautiful…his feet were bare against the deep ebony color of the wet stone…his black shorts brushed against his knees in the wind created by the rushing water and reflected the pale light from above…his white shirt was damp from the sparkling mist surrounding him, and it practically glowed under the moon…his hair swayed gently, glints of green dancing with the subtle movement…and his eyes, those deep golden eyes, focused on the drops of water rolling down his out-stretched hand.

Tezuka slipped off his shoes and placed them next to Ryoma's on the edge of the water. He quietly made his way towards the god-like figure. His heart was pounding in his chest…just that morning…this stunning man had agreed to give him a month…it had made him happier than he had been in years, and this mystical sight just caused his love to deepen even further; although, the sight was worrying as well. What was the golden-eyed prodigy thinking of, with that expressionless face, what was going through his beautiful mind?

"What are you thinking about…all the way out here?" Tezuka said. He walked in front of Ryoma's moonlit figure and looked up to where he stood on the large rock.

"You," Ryoma replied with his usual simplicity.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy…or worried to hear you say that," the taller man said still staring up.

"Both…probably," Ryoma answered, finally looking down at the face that had been running through his heart and mind the entire time he was out there. Tezuka looked amazing. The misty water behind him, caused his soft brown hair to wave…and his gorgeous caramel coated eyes were glowing in the light…and those eyes were staring directly at him. He loved him…so…so much…it hurt so bad to know that he had no control over his own heart.

Tezuka wrapped his strong arms around Ryoma's waist, his head level with the smaller man's toned abdomen. He pressed his cool lips to the damp fabric just below Ryoma's navel, "is that so…" he said moving his lips against the fabric.

Ryoma shuddered at the small contact. He threaded his fingers into Tezuka's now dampening hair, "mmmm…quit it Mitsu…I'm not gonna chance those brats seeing me like this…" he cooed as Tezuka's large hands traveled up his back beneath his cold shirt.

"I'm not gonna chance it either…" Tezuka answered huskily. He gripped Ryoma's thighs and brought the younger man down from the rock and into his larger body. Ryoma instinctively wrapped his legs around Tezuka's waist and held on.

The taller man stepped backwards, bringing them both under the falling water…they entered the shielded area behind the falls and stopped when Tezuka's back hit the smooth rocks of the cliff wall. Without giving Ryoma the chance to complain about their now drenched bodies, Tezuka pressed their lips together in heated passion.

Their tongues danced in sync, and urgent hands began to explore. Tired of the obstruction, Tezuka ripped open the front of Ryoma's soaked shirt and peeled it off him.

"Ahh," Ryoma moaned out as Tezuka's teeth bit softly against the curvature of his neck. His body was screaming for the man in front of him, and he could deny it no longer. Repeating Tezuka's hasty actions, he too ripped open the older male's t-shirt and freed him of it. His tentative fingers roamed the exposed plane of Tezuka's broad chest and his body rocked with each new assault by those cool lips.

Gripping Ryoma's thighs, Tezuka moved the small figure and laid him back against a slick wet rock on the side of the cavern. He ran his tongue slowly over the wet chest beneath him, stopping quickly to tease one of the soft pink nubs. Ryoma's moans of pleasure encouraged him…excited him…and when those small hands gripped hard into his broad shoulders…he too let out a growl of approval.

"Mit—Mitsu…wa—wait…" Ryoma breathlessly tried.

"Gomen," Tezuka replied softly, trailing gentle kisses over the smaller man's six pack, "I can't hold back anymore…"

Those words made Ryoma's heart combust into flames. It was true, he couldn't hold back any longer either…for years he had yearned for this moment, and now he only had a month to indulge in his dreams; but the pure need that laced Tezuka's heavy voice had a whole new fire burning within him.

"Nnnnn…Mitsu…" Ryoma breathed, "Ah!" he moaned louder when Tezuka's teeth dug into his hip bone, and those warm hands began removing his shorts and boxers. The wet stone beneath him was now the only thing keeping his body cool enough to deal with…he was swimming in unguarded pleasure.

When he finally felt that perfect hot tongue graze the head of his weeping erection, he lost it…moaning out loudly and arching his back. His hands found their way back into those wet strands and he gripped hard.

Tezuka watched the young prodigy writhe beneath him with care. It had been so long, and this was a sight he was sure he would never tire of. He licked, from base to tip and back again, savoring the taste of his lover fully before wrapping his lips around the rock hard organ and bobbing up and down slowly.

"Oh God! Mitsu!" Ryoma cried out. He wrapped one leg over Tezuka's strong shoulder and drowned himself in the feeling of that hot mouth.

The taller man took full advantage of the new position and swallowed more of Ryoma's burning erection. He ran his fingers over the base…and coated them with his own thick saliva…slowly he pushed one finger into the tennis star's twitching hole. Once he had adjusted, Tezuka moved his finger in time with his oral ministrations, eliciting loud moans from his lover.

Ryoma was practically in heaven…or hell…or wherever it was that this pleasure took him…his ex-captain soon added another finger…then another…stretching him…preparing him, and when he was loose enough, the man curled those digits inside him finding the bundle of nerves he was searching for and sending Ryoma over the edge.

"Mitsu!" the lithe man came, spilling salty liquid down Tezuka's awaiting throat. His small body heaved and wracked below him as Tezuka released the head with a quick pop. He pulled Ryoma's exhausted frame off the rock and back into his arms. Stepping out of his own shorts, Tezuka moved back and placed his own heated skin against the cold back wall.

Ryoma collapsed onto Tezuka's large frame. He rested his head against the man's shoulder and placed his sweaty palms against the cool rock on either side of Tezuka's head. His breathing was uneven, and his body was still trembling in the after-glow. The older prodigy's large hot hands melted perfectly into the skin of his thighs where he was being held in place.

Tezuka adjusted his body, "nnnnugh,' he moaned out softly when he felt the older man's erection press lightly into him.

"Please," Ryoma shamelessly begged against Tezuka's hot neck, "don't make me wait any longer…"

Those words were the last straw. Quickly Tezuka, slipped his arms beneath Ryoma's knees tucking them in at his elbows, his hands gripping the man's thick hips…his large fingers splaying across his round ass. He pushed himself in…and moaned along with his smaller partner as the heat encased him. He reacted with speed when Ryoma threw back his head and arched at the sensation, catching him by placing one hand in the center of the pro's toned back.

He watched carefully, stilling himself so Ryoma could adjust to the much larger intrusion, as the long, wet black hair fell away from his delicate face fully. Those golden eyes he loved so much were hidden behind closed eye-lids…his long eyelashes flush against his pink-tinged cheeks.

Once adjusted, Ryoma moved his hands away from the rock and gripped Tezuka's shoulders once more… he brought his forehead down to lay against the older man's and nodded slightly. Tezuka began pounding his thick cock into him…immediately finding his prostate.

Ryoma moaned out sweetly and ran his small hands over the soft skin of Tezuka's upper body. Those soft fingers roamed over Tezuka's shoulders, gliding up his neck and landing on his cheeks…thumbs pulled gently beneath his caramel eyes as hot lips came crashing down on to his. Ryoma's desire-dripped moans echoed inside the older man's mouth as his dick slid in and out of the slim frame repeatedly…the thick sounds of skin hitting skin drowned out by the ever-present noise of the rushing water behind them.

Ryoma felt each thrust through his whole being. He couldn't begin to contain the embarrassing sounds being pushed free from the back of his throat with each forward force. This was so right…and yet so wrong. He felt complete, with Tezuka pulling his own hips down onto that pulsing member of his.

He knew if he thought about his position with his legs resting against the older man's sculpted arms, his body being held up easily with one of those large hands in the curvature of his spine and the other gripping his opposite hip in a tantalizing manner…his pride would be all but shattered; however, every thrust, every gentle caress by his lover on the heated skin of this back…had him falling deeper and seeing blasts of white.

Tongues fought fiercer than before, and passion clawed its way out of both men as their movements became faster…more urgent…more intense. Both were teetering on the edge of bliss…breathing out their names to each other between long kisses.

They could not walk away from this, there was no possible way…that much became clear to the men as their bodies molded perfectly in to one another. Love was too simple a word…what was lingering between them was so much more…

Passion…desire…lust…hope…anguish…heartbreak…joy…fe ar…trust…jealousy…fate…destiny…

And then finally…under all that…was a cosmic love…one that was coveted by the gods themselves…

One month…was not even needed…because a lifetime was what they were both searching for.

Both men erupted as that same emotion passed through their hearts…they moaned out desperately…riding out their orgasms together.

Tezuka slid his large frame down the wet rock, landing in the cold water with Ryoma clinging to his chest. The water sloshed against Ryoma's back and Tezuka's midsection, bringing their fire stained skin relief. Ryoma's smaller body was straddling Tezuka's larger one…after a moment, he revealed his lust filled golden eyes to the man before him. Even through his own ebbed passion, Tezuka's breath caught in his throat…the moonlight that was flooding the small cave seemed to be drawn to Ryoma…lighting up his frame…and making the mist twinkle around him.

"Aishiteru," Ryoma whispered softly, "so much that it hurts…"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own POT…too bad :(

**Itachigurl93: **Love does hurt doesn't it? Talk to you again soon.

**BrizzyBabber: **thank you for reviewing! I'm glad now that I decided to end it that way…I had several endings, but that was the one I liked the best…I'm glad to have someone who felt the same. Please keep reviewing, it encourages me to keep going. Hope to hear from you again.

**Animelover4ever69: **I'm glad you think that, because I think that too! I want everyone to be happy at some point…the road there is long and hard though. Keep talking to me! And I'll keep writing for you! TTYL

**TezukaRyoma: **I am so happy you see their love like that…sometimes in life, you come across love like that…it's rare, but if you find it…hang on to it ;). Hope to hear from you after this chapter too.

**Luchiaseiren: **no problem about the late review…I'm just happy you were kind enough to still give me encouragement after the next chapter had already been posted….you rock! As for your question…yes I plan on keeping everyone involved, they just aren't apart of the special training so they aren't around right now…but please tell me how much of them you would like to see…and how big a role you think they should have in what's going on…and I will definitely make it happen since I was planning on writing them again soon anyway…

**Please remember I am the one creating the story…but you guys are the ones that I'm writing for…without you, there would be no story…so share with me what you want…what you like…what you don't like…and give me the honor of creating a story for you guys that you will love to read and look forward too! Thanks so much to all of you!**

**Matches and Guidance **

Ryoma awoke to a pair of incredibly warm, strong arms cradling him gently from behind. He was comfortably surrounded by insatiable warmth. The sun was still hidden in the early morning darkness, and he wished he could just stay like that all day…but he knew that wasn't an option.

Ryoma softly nudged his elbow into Tezuka's chest. "Mistu," he coaxed…his voice just as soft as his touch. "Mitsu…come on…we have to get up…"

A low groan emitted from the older man's throat and his grip around the smaller man's body tightened. Ryoma felt his lover nuzzle into his messy hair. He almost lost himself in the sensual caress of Tezuka's large naked body against his when the man pulled at him tighter.

"Mmm…Mitsu…seriously…" Ryoma tried again. He felt Tezuka stir a little more, then he felt a small nip at his ear…Ryoma pulled away shyly. "Stop, we have to get up," he whined.

He felt another playful nip as the taller man's low hum curled around him, "I don't see you making an effort to move." Another soft nip, this one sending chills up his small frame.

"I can't with you all over me," he retorted, once again trying to pull away.

A small laugh emitted from the caramel-eyed surgeon…falling in waves over Ryoma…causing him to smile as well. Then there was another nip…and another…forcing the low giggle that the pro had been trying to contain to be let free.

Tezuka loved that sound. It made his pulse race, and joy build up within him. So he nipped again at the small warm ear in front of him. "Mitsu…seriously…quit it," his younger lover tried between soft laughs.

"Kiss me," Tezuka answered, his lip brushing against Ryoma's hot skin, "and I'll think about it."

Ryoma laughed a little harder at the older man's playfulness. He rolled his smaller frame over and pressed his lips to Tezuka's. He then moved to his jaw…his cheek…continuing to his eyes and forehead…landing one on the taller man's nose.

It was Tezuka's turn to laugh now at his lover's antics. He swiftly lifted the smaller body up with ease, bringing Ryoma on to his bare lap. He smiled brightly listening to the cat-eyed man's surprised laughter. Then hot, burning lips were against him once more…causing his entire body to turn feverish. It was a gentle kiss, not one full of passion…but full of contentment.

Ryoma broke away and bounced off the bed, taking the warm covers with him. The chill of the morning made Tezuka abruptly sit up in shock. A playful twinkle played inside of Ryoma's golden eyes as he stared at the now uncovered, cold Tezuka left forlorn on the bed. "Up," he said simply…before abandoning the covers onto the floor and retreated to the bathroom.

Tezuka just laid his bare body back on the bed and shook his head. He was happy…all of this…was so right. It was what was always missing in him. He could only hope that Ryoma felt the same.

"Ok," Ryoma addressed the four Seigaku regulars, "today we are going to play continuous matches." The sun was barely peaking over the horizon, but all four boys were brimming with excitement. It took not being able to play the game they loved so much…for so long…for them to realize just how much they actually loved just the game itself. They also realized that somewhere along the way, they had all forgotten that.

The matches started with Ryoma against Sou, and Tezuka against Chiaki. They both played incredibly well, the weight vests didn't hinder them at all. Sou was actually making serious ground against the pro…and Tezuka was having a hard time keeping Chiaki at bay. Neither one of the older prodigies were playing at full strength, but it was clear…any other middle schooler was going to have a tough time against these boys.

The next set was Rei against Ryoma, and Arashi against Tezuka. Sou and Chiaki carefully watched each match. They knew that these were Seigaku's best players by far. Neither one of them could hold a candle to their tensai and their captain. They were excited to see just how far their teammates could push the prodigy pair.

The matches started slow, each boy/man feeling out their opponent; however, Rei knew what he was up against. He had an uncanny ability to sense just how difficult his opponent was going to be after the first rally. The double edge to that sword was…he also knew from the beginning whether or not he could win. This knack of his had actually almost made him quit playing a while back.

"Stop thinking about the fact you can't beat me," Ryoma said from across the court. Rei's eyes widened, shock overtook him…he knew that no one else knew about his so called sixth-sense…so no one could have told Echizen-sensei. The ball flew past him and barreled into the trees.

"Thinking will get a guy like you nowhere…if you have a sixth-sense…then mine is better," Ryoma said standing straight and speaking directly into the eyes of the young captain. "You can beat me."

Rei couldn't speak…his heart ached and his ears burned…his sense wasn't wrong, there was no way he could beat the long haired pro in front of him…the man was talking nonsense.

Ryoma moved off the court to his bag and retrieved something…then he made his way back to his side of the net and locked eyes again with the boy on the other side. All of a sudden a flash of white, red and blue flew into the air, catching the captain off guard. Instinctively he jutted his hand into the air and caught the falling cloth. It was his Seigaku regular's jacket…that Echizen had taken from him before they started training.

Rei looked down at his jacket. It was different…his name was no longer on the corner, and on the back in bold print was the word captain. "Your name doesn't matter," Ryoma said as he watched the young man stare at the new print, "what is the rest of your team going to do if their pillar is second guessing himself…playing out of obligation…and giving up before the game begins!"

"Pillar?" Rei muttered, looking into intense golden eyes. Tezuka smirked from his court as he listened to the familiar phrase.

"Why did you start playing tennis? What made you continue? And what the hell made you weak enough to forget that?" Ryoma asked…not really seeking an answer… "think of those answers and serve, I'm sure they will become clear soon enough."

Ryoma moved his toned frame back to the baseline, getting ready to receive, "pillar? You said pillar…what did you mean?" Rei asked in astonishment while picking a neon ball from his pocket.

"Look at your teammates," Ryoma answered… "and then figure that out for yourself."

Slowly, Rei sought out the three boys who he had led for so long. Sou was leaning in…watching him as if he was the only player on the court, smiling…with challenge hidden beneath his eyes. Chiaki was watching him too…his quiet expression unchanging…however the look of admiration was gleaming around him. Finally he shifted his gaze to Arashi, who was playing a match of his own…and every few moments, the golden haired tensai glanced his way.

Rei smiled to himself. He really had no idea what Echizen was saying…not completely anyway, but something told him…that if he kept hitting the ball in his hand across the dusty court, to the overpowering essence awaiting him…that he would figure it out…so that is exactly what he did.

On the other court, Arashi was struggling. He was playing calmly, using all his knowledge, but he wasn't advancing. Half his focus was drifting to his captain, who was now playing on an entirely different level. He wasn't sure what Echizen-sensei had said, but whatever it was it worked. His heart calmed a little, he had been worried for Rei…now that didn't seem to be a problem.

"I knew a guy just like you once," Tezuka said while slamming the ball back to his drifting opponent. Arashi returned it easily, now focusing back to his own match.

"Is that so?" the tensai mused.

"It is," Tezuka answered, continuing the rally, "where is your mind right now tensai?"

Confusion spread across the boy's beautiful face. "Because it isn't on this match," the caramel-eyed man said simply, "as a matter of fact…I'm willing to bet that it is never fully focused on any match."

"What makes you say that?" Arashi asked quietly, his pulse quickening…he had never faced someone who had realized he didn't really care.

"It seems tensais all face a similar problem," Tezuka replied, "and like I said…I knew a guy just like you."

"So you mentioned…" Arashi remarked. All of a sudden it dawned on him…Tezuka-sensei hadn't moved from his spot in a long time. He was merely adjusting his position. All of his balls were being drawn to his opponent as if being sucked in by a strong wind.

"Tennis is more than a game," the man said sternly, "however it is for you to decided what else it is to you."

This piqued the young player's interest. He had always played tennis as a game…and nothing more…because to him that's all it was…a game he was good at…that he could easily understand and mold to his liking. Nothing more.

"When you decipher it…if you ever decide you want to," Tezuka said carefully, "you will be a truly terrifying player."

The game ended then, with the older man pulling a move like no other that Arashi had seen before. "Until then," the young boy questioned.

"Until then," Tezuka began, "you will remain a tensai…with no direction."


End file.
